Becoming One
by Jheart
Summary: Jake and Leah keep getting closer and when they become a couple some people aren't so happy about it.Jake is trying to fight imprinting. Blackwater. Rated T for language and some little scenes.Post breaking dawn.
1. Beginning

Declaimer: Don't own the characters or the series. Because if i did i would have been rich and

Leah and Jake would have end up together and that baby ughhh would have never been born

**So this is my first FF story ever so please review so you can help me :]**

**and btw i have bad grammar so if you notice something please tell me**

"Leah Leah wake up" Ugh why the heck was Seth waking me up!!!

"This better be good." I glared at him he had a smirk on his face! Who does he think he is.

"Jake said to wake up we're going to have a meeting at his house"

I look over at the clock. "Tell Jake he can go fuck himself it's freaking six in the morning."

"I really don't want to do that but maybe you can help me." I look over and see Jake leaning in the door frame and he winks.

I rolled my eyes. Ugh they are both so freaking annoying. I get the closest pillow and throw it at Jake. Ha! It gets him in the face!

"Get out now!" I scream but then I start laughing because Jake's facial expression.

"Ima get you back for that! Come on," he walks over to my bed "We have a meeting so either you get up or we'll have to do this the hard way and drag you to my house". They would actually drag me so I give in. He puts out his hand and I get up and drag myself to the bathroom and take a shower. I get dressed, tank top and shorts the usual and head downstairs.

"Its time you get out" Seth whines.

"Whatever." I mutter

"Seth your sister is not in a good mood today." Jake whispers VERY loud.

I flick him off and give a smile.

We start heading to the Black's house.

"Why are we having a meeting?"

"Just on updates..you'll find out when everyone is there."

I roll my eyes.

"Why did I even put you as beta?" Jake says shaking his head.

"Because I'm sexy and you want me". I smirk.

"Hmm yea I agree." He grins and puts his hand over my shoulders.

"Just cause you want me doesn't give you the right to be all over me."

"You know you want me too." And his hand goes to my waist and pushes me closer to him. I try to move away but dam his fucking strong and I feel his heat radiate to me and his broad muscle..wait did I just think that. Gosh was I going low. But he finally lets go.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

Ugh tomorrow Sam and Emily's wedding. "Guess so I am a bridesmaid" and Jake was a groomsman Or whatever its called I don't care.

Here we go again Jake puts his arm around my waist and whispers in my ear. "Its gonna be alright, I'll help you out" and kisses my cheek. He lets go of me but then holds my hand. This isn't right, the butterflies in my stomach. Not Good, he already imprinted he has a soul mate. Wait am I admitting that I'm falling for Jake? Eww no no I'm not! I hear coughing and remembered Seth was walking behind us.

"Hey Seth do you still got your game system?" Jake asked. Nice save.

"Yup and a whole grip of games" Seth starts smiling and come up next to Jake who is still holding my hand. Dam this isn't right I know me and Jake have been pretty close for a while but my heart accelerating when he touches me. Yeah its not right.

"We should start playing some games to relax, how bout next week after we go to Nessie's?" and because he has the hybrid leech. For the rest of the walk they just start talking bout there plans and cars. Boys. or werewolves whatever they are.

When we reach the house Quil and Embry are already there.

"You guys took long" that's Embry- his a big whiner.

"Leah" they both mutter.

"Shut up"

Jacob leads the way and we all seat in the small living room.

And Jacob begins. "The weddings tomorrow and all of Sam's pack is gonna be there so we have to bond and show that were doing a good job. The elders are gonna be there too and we don't want them to think that we aren't a good pack."

**Preview: Sam and Emily's wedding and Jake helps leah through it.**


	2. wedding part 1

Today was the wedding day.

I get my bridesmaid dress head downstairs to leave to Sam and Emily's house. I let out a sigh it was suppose Sam and Leah's house.

"Hey, Leah can you come here for a moment?" Mom was in the kitchen preparing some food for the wedding

"Yeah?'

"Can you help me by taking this with you," shes holding a plate of food.

"Sure" I start to turn but then turn back around when my mom calls me.

"And Leah be polite an act happy at the wedding please its their special day"

"Sure" and I turn back. "SETH!! Hurry up I'm leaving already!" I yelled.

I put everything in the passenger seat. And then Seth comes out and puts the things on his lap. His quiet for once in his life and I guess it's because he doesn't know what to say of the wedding that was suppose to be mine. Wedding dam it. It doesn't really feel real yet. I want to forget him and I've tried but its fucking hard and…It just wasn't suppose to be like this. I start blinking to get the water out of my eyes because we are pulling up in their drive way and no one can see me like this. Hopefully Seth didn't notice. We get out and walk inside the house that filled with people trying to get ready. Everything is going to happen in their backyard and it really does look nice. I walk over to Emily's room where shes getting ready and I don't want to go but I have to help her get ready. You see the problem I have to freaking help my cousin who stole my boyfriend and my first love away. And then I just think that yea maybe he didn't have a choice but she did. She had the choice to be with him and fuck up my life, or actually be the best cousin that she use to be and say she couldn't hurt me and couldn't be with him but guess not. And then I start feeling guilty thinking like that about her because I still love her because she still family.

When I walk in the room Rachel is doing Emily's hair.

"Leah can you please do her make-up" Rachel asked.

"Sure" and Emily looks up and give me a sincere smile that says Sorry you have to do these. And then I feel guiltier for my thoughts.

"No problem," I give her a smile.

When I'm done I go into the other room and change to my dress. The dress isn't really bad. Its a purple strapless teacup dress Yup not bad at all. I head back to the room so I can start my hair and make up. I should have done this at my house I really don't want to be here. Sam is here too somewhere in this house trying to get ready and I haven't seen him and I don't want to either. I really can't be here so I head to the kitchen maybe I can find something to bite away.

"Hey Leah." Its Jacob and his sitting in the small couch in the living room.

"Supp Jakey" I say

"Don't look so happy"

"I never do"

"Well you were pretty happy last night." I go and sit next to him.

"Ugh your so stupid, Scoot over" He puts his hand around my shoulder.

"Jake you've been getting really touchy lately I think maybe your 2 year old girlfriend is going to get mad."

"Ewww she is not my girlfriend Leah your sick she is 2 years old."

"Jake just take your hands off me Kaykay?"

"But I want to hold you" He does puppy eyes.

"You're such an idiot. But still hands off"

"Come on we need to be together we're the only ones here from the pack so we gotta stay close" And he gets me there because I really want the other freaking idiots that were the best fucking pack.

"Well in that case you're not holding me right." And I put my arm around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Haha your right." and he pulls me closer.

"Hmm maybe this isn't the type of close were suppose to be." I joked

"Maybe not but it'll get them jealous that I have the sexy girl"

"You don't own me" I stick out my tongue. "Well I need to finish getting ready, See yah"

…………..

It was time. The bridesmaids were lining up to walk out and I saw Emily at the end. She looked beautiful in her white gown. I bit my lip. This was going to be hard to handle and it hasn't even started. The music started playing and we started walking. I couldn't look to were Sam was. I really couldn't because if I did I would probably run off or have tears. Because this was how it would be if I was walking to him if it was our wedding.

I made it at front and waited and then Emily came out. All eyes were on her and then I look over to Sam and he's staring at her like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I couldn't stand it.

*********Flashback*************

"One day were gonna get married" Sam said.

"We are?"

"Yup and were gonna live in a small house with white picket fence"

"Can they be blue?" I ask. He smiles

"Okay with blue picket fences and were going to have many kids." He kisses me.

"Many? No 3 at most I don't want to give birth more than three times I heard it was painful." He kisses me again.

"We're going to have three kids and were gonna live happily ever after."

"Can you repeat that I like how it sounds?"

"We're going to live happily ever after I promise I'll never leave you , but right know how bout we work on the kids?"

And he kissed me passionately…. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

***************************************

_I do._

I bite my lip harder and I can taste the blood. I need some where to look. I look around and Jakes eyes catches my eye.

He's looking at me concerned. 'Are you alright' he mouths.

I nod and he rises his eyebrows clearly saying 'sure I don't believe you.'

_I do_

And I give him the 'well that sucks you don't believe me.'

_I pronounce you Husband and Wife._

But once I hear those words. I just want to run away but I can't.

Then they kiss.

This was suppose to be Sam and Leah's wedding.

I look over at Jacob his still looking my way. But he doesn't have anything to say and I just look at him because I don't know what to do. Everyone's clapping and we walk back down the isle. And I try to walk at fast as I can without congratulating them.

But then I feel a hand burning into mine.

"Thanks for trying Jake but I just need to run."

And he turns me around and hugs me and he whispers in ear. "He never deserved you" I hug him back.

"Thanks."

I turned around and I just run into the forest strip from my dress and Phase. I feel the sensation go down my spine and then to the rest of my body and I start running as fast as I can. It the best feeling ever the air going through my fur and I'm running with the wind it feels like I'm flying.

…………………

**This is the the wedding part one ill probably post the other part tomorrow**

**i just need to edit it :p**

**please review**


	3. wedding part 2

I head back home because I still need to get ready for the party.

When I get inside and the pack is there and I tell them to wait because I need to change to a simpler dress. I change to a purple mini dress just to stay with the color since I'm one of the bridesmaids. I do some curls to my hair and do my make up. Next thing you know Jake came in the room.

"Have you heard of Knocking?"

"Yup" he goes and stands by my bed. We could be doing things there. Wait no bad thoughts Leah!

"I could have been changing."

"I would have liked that." he smiles.

"Ugh Jake what do you want I already said thank you for earlier."

"I know and by the way you're welcome."

"What do you want?" he was actually starting to annoy me.

"OH yea mmm" He forgot what he came here for. I heard that when you forgot what you were going to tell a person it sometimes mean it was a lie. I wonder if that's true. Then he starts to complain. The pack has some big complainers and whiners "Dam Leah you take freaking long we have been waiting for hours."

"Did you just come here to see if I was changing?"

"Yea you can't blame me." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes and drag him out of my room and we both head downstairs.

"Finally" Quil complained. See what I mean complainers.

"Shut it Quil. Can we just go?"

"Yea but were gonna be tight in the rabbit"

"I call shotgun!" I screamed

"Ahhh not fair." Okay maybe I should start counting how many times they complain.

"You're such a complainer Seth! You're turning into Embry."

"That's a good a thing" Embry says almost offended.

"Trust me Embry, no one want to be like you, you're a big whiner."

"That's not true!"

"Yo people!! Remember we need to stick together and be like family and not _fight._" Jakr looked to me and then Embry.

* * *

When we arrive at the reception most of the rez is there and we go sit together at an empty table. 10 minutes later.

"This is be boring. I'm going with Claire."

"Pedo." I muttered.

"Im not!"

"Sure you're not" I say sarcastically. But he just walks away.

'Im bored" and I don't bother seeing Sam and Emily's first dance as a married

couple.

"Dance?" Jake had his hand out.

"No"

"Remember Leah we have to stay united"

"Fuck off" He starts pulling my arm and getting me off the chair.

"Come on we need to put a show for Sam's Pack."

"Alright just because I really want to show them we're better"

"That's the spirit" I get up and we head to the dance floor and a slow song is playing.

I put my arms around his neck and I feel his hands go on my waist and we start swaying and going around to the beat of the music. It feels good to have someone hold me.

"You're not smiling"

"Well there isn't a reason to smile, I am at my cousin and ex-boyfriend's wedding and I'm dancing with a leech-lover yup no reason to smile."

"I would think you would smile 'cause you get a chance to dance with me, I'm pretty special"

"Black you're getting to full of yourself."

"Come on you have to admit you want me" That reminds me of the talk we had yesterday.

"Are we having this discussion again?"

"Yea because you didn't admit you want me."

"Because I don't "

"Yes you do."

"I really don't" I stick out my tongue and he laughs because I act like a little kid.

"That was harsh" he puts his hand on his chest and makes a hurtful face and then puts his hand back. "You know what? We're not really giving a big show I don't see people really glancing to us." His face scrunched and he seemed disappointed.

"You wanna give a show?" He nods.

"We just need to get real close" I winked to give it a flirty vibe. We get close; our bodies touching. I could feel his warm chest radiated the heat through our clothes. "The only way to get their attention is by dancing very sexual."

"Dam Leah you're turning me on."

I laugh "Shut up virgin." It's fun joking on his virginity especially with a body like his.

"Oh what are you gonna start making fun of my innocence?"

"I think I am because you really aren't gonna get laid in what four, five years until Nessies old enough" Then I feel my stomach hurt and a pinch of jealousy. But Jealous of what?

It really does suck that he isn't going to have sex in a very long time.

"Leah that is really sick ughh!!" I pull my face back a little and see his face and start laughing.

"Ha-ha I'm sorry but its true."

"No it's sick I really don't see her like that"

"Its not like you notice other girls"

"I do I'm not Quil"

"Really? You imprinted you don't notice other girls well that what Quil said. And the rest of the imprints don't have a mind of their own to check out other girls"

"Well I do." And he whispers in my ear. "Like I notice you in this sexy dress."

I turn around because I'm sure my face is red. But we just keep on dancing so I guess he didn't see me blush.

"This sexual dancing is helping people are staring." My way of lightening things up.

"Well then that's good" and I feel his hand slide down to my hips.

"You know for a virgin you know how move." I not sure if somehow that turned him on or what but I'm sure his leaning in and looking in my eyes. My knees are going weak so I'm happy I'm holding on to him or I would fall. And his keeps getting closer. But he suddenly stops and turns his head around, it was Sam.

"Hey Leah can we dance?" He seemed unsure maybe Emily made him come. Dam him. Wait was Jacob going to kiss me or did I have something in my face and his was leaning over to get it off. "Please Leah?" Then Jacob nudged me clearly telling me to go dance with him. I walk over to Sam, Jacob walks back to the table. Sam puts his hands very lightly in my waist and I place my hands on his shoulders, we are no where near as close as me and Jacob were. I couldn't stop thinking that maybe he was leaning in to kiss me and when I think of the way he looked at me I felt my stomach go light.

"I'm sorry." Wait did I hear that right. Why was he apologizing For disturbing my almost- kiss with Jacob?

"Sorry?"

"Yea I know sorry doesn't cover it. But that's all I can say is that I didn't have a choice.." I understood he was saying sorry for all he did. Well he should feel sorry because he fucked up my life.

"_Sorry_ can't undo the past. I need to go" and I let go of him and walked over to where our pack was sitting. Oh crap the only sit available was next to Jacob. Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Jacob said. Well I'm relieved things weren't going to be so weird.

"If you want to but it is his wedding so maybe some other day."

I also notice how Embry raised his eyebrow to Jake.

"Just because Leah dance last with Sam we still haven't forgotten how you and Jake were dancing. You guys were getting it on!" Why did he bring it up? Reminder I need to get Embry back for that.

"Thanks that was the point." Dam I'm smooth.

"Welll since this is for the pack maybe you should dance with me?" Embry ,Embry, Embry, perverted kid.

"NOO! Not with you, you're freaking perverted maybe you end up with your hands on my ass."

"You know me too well."

We all start laughing. Embry really is a nice kid but dam he got too many hormones.

"Well it getting late we should head back."

"Oh I know you guys should sleep over at our house, moms not gonna be there" What! No. Seth you're stupid.

"Oh yea we can play video games. Sounds good to me." Embry and Seth were video games freaks.

We get home and Seth and Embry started playing Guitar hero, Quil had stayed at Emily's because of Claire. And me and Jacob were in the couch watching them act like fools. The only thing I didn't like was that I was in one end and Jacob was in the other. I couldn't take the distance so I stood up and walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. There wasn't anything to eat. I was going to have to go Grocery shopping nobodies favorite thing to do.

"WE ate everything in the morning."

I turn around and Jacobs leaning on the wall.

"You pigs I'm freaking hungry!" He just shrugged and walked closer to me.

"Shrugging doesn't satisfy my stomach Jacob"

"How bout this" he took on step to be in front of me, he cupped my face with his hand and he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mines. I was in heaven.

He pulled away a little and looked me in the eyes.

"Nope I'm still hungry" .My lips were burning from his heat. I bit my lip I had no idea what to do so I started blushing. Dam I was such a freaking girl.

"I was sure I saw you blushing earlier." And his hand traced my cheek. I couldn't find my voice so I just smack his arm. I'm so stupid I just ruined a moment. However instead of being mad because I hit him he brought his lips back to mine and this time it wasn't gentle. I felt the tip of his tongue lightly lick my lip, he wanted to come in. I parted my lips and by that time we were full blown making out.

All of a sudden someone cleared their throat and we froze. I move from Jacob and turn to see Quil stunned.

.


	4. Confession

"What are you guys doing?" Quil absolutely shocked. Wait he wasn't suppose to be here. Dam he probably came back early.

"ummm" was all that seemed to come out from Jake and my mouth. Then Quil turned around headed back to the living room and told Embry and Seth to come to the kitchen. When we came to view the first thing they asked was..

"You guy were _kissing_?"

"Cough…Making Out is more like it" That little fucker. Reminders to self get payback on Quil. I just notice I have to get back to all the pack except Seth. Hmmm I need something big. But before I thought an evil scheme we all started discussing or fighting.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Quil.

"Eww that is freakin sick! You were making out with _my sister_? Why?"

"It's not fair you have an imprint, I wanted Leah. You Two timer." I knew Embry had a thing for me but that was out of the question. No one fuckin owns me.

"I'm not a two timer I don't see Nessie like that!" I could tell Jacob was tired of saying that but it was hard to believe.

"Still doesn't answer my question. Why?" I know I have an annoying brother who won't shut up.

"Just shut up we don't know why! So can your behinds go back to the _freaking _video games and let Jake and I talk!" Gosh they were really fucking annoying me.

"Okay okay don't have to get your attitude. Your such a bitch sometimes. Wait no its always" Okay something is wrong with that kid, one minute he wants me and the other he's calling me a bitch.

"Shut up!" And with that they left the kitchen and I turn to face Jacob and raise my eyebrows.

"You kissed me back!" Jacob said defensively.

"That's true." And I don't know why. "Can we speak somewhere else I bet their listening?"

"Can we go to your room?" A smile played on his face. I was sure he implied the second meaning more.

"Whatever." We walk out the kitchen past the boys who whistled except for Seth he groaned. We got to my room and closed my door. I sat on the bed while Jake sat on the chair next to my desk.

"Okay so what the fuck was that about Jacob you have an Imprint you can't be fucking kissing other girls to fill up your time up until she grows up. Especially not me because ill kick your fucking ass" Violence was the answer in my world.

"I don't see Nessie like that. I have said that like 100 fukin times." Yup he was tired of saying that.

"Well do you care to explain to me. Quil doesn't kiss random girls out of nowhere and neither do the other imprints."

"I'm not like them I can't explain it to you its Hard."

"Give it a shot I'm open ears" I really was curious.

"I did feel like that with Nessie, in the beginning. She was all I could think about. But then when we started getting closer I felt that pull loosen up. At first I didn't notice other girls except we became closer as Alpha and beta and well to tell you the truth I think falling for you." Maybe an alpha and beta could overcome imprinting. That explains the man crush Jacob use to have on Sam when he was beta! Ah–ha!

"I don't understand you can't break an imprint Jake it's impossible." I decided to play nice I was playing with my luck here.

"You're a girl werewolf you did the Impossible. Maybe it's because you're my beta and we're suppose to be close. Except you're a female beta and your dam sexy."

I roll my eyes. _Men._

But was Jake seriously confessing that he had feelings for me?

I didn't know what to say. How did I feel about him?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jacob asked as he came closer and sat on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know what to say." I really didn't. I couldn't think straight.

Was it possible to break the imprint? I couldn't do this again. Jacob might leave me when Renesmee's older because she's his soul mate not me. "I don't know" I repeated this time in a whisper. I focused on the bed sheet because I felt Jacobs stare burning into me. His hand came up and he cupped my face.

"I wont leave you for her." and then his lips came to mine. We were back where we left off before Quil interrupted us. But this time it was in my bed and I fell back and he was in top of me. I felt his body press on me and I _wanted_ him. I felt his hand go down my waist to my hip to my thighs. Okay maybe I did like him but this couldn't happen to me. He imprinted and maybe he promised that he wouldn't leave me. But promises don't mean anything until they are done.

My thought stopped when Jake left my lips and started kissing my neck. I could feel his heavy breathing against my neck and then his put his lips back in to mine but before the making out session happened, the door opened and those 3 stupid whiners were just staring at us. Jacob got off me and then we both stood up.

It was pretty awkward Jake was scratching his neck while I was looking at the floor and Embry Quil and Seth were just staring at us for an explanation.

"Okay since you guys won't say anything. What the fuck was that?" Embry has a big fucking mouth I have the urge to have my fist up his mouth.

"Yea you have a freaking imprint Jake" Quil is very pro-imprinting as you might notice.

"So what if I have an imprint?"

"It means that when she grows up you're going to leave Leah for Nessie." I flinched. He was right.

"That's not true I don't feel the same as you guys, I've been in your mind. Nessie isn't all I think about. My situation is Different."

"How so?"

"She is half vampire for crying out loud she reeks and I don't know! Its just not the same."

"So what's between you and Leah." Embry butted in. They stare between me and Jake back and froth.

"We don't know" I say and Jacob look pained like if I rejected him. I didn't though I was just thinking. So just I grab his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So you guys are together as in going out?"

He looked to me and said "I think so."

"That sucks." And with that Embry left and Quil followed.

"If you hurt her Ill fucking kick your ass" Seth threatened and the walked away.

Wow I didn't know my brother was so protective. I was shocked and well Jake was laughing.

"He's a good kid.'

'Yea he is."After that it got a little awkward well okay a lot awkward. I wasn't sure if we were really going out I mean we just kissed. I couldn't deny it now I did like Jacob a lot but he had an imprint I couldn't go through broken heart again. I think Jacob saw through me and knew what I was thinking because he leaned in and kissed me.

"I won't leave you." He said it with so much meaning. I wanted to believe him. I really did.

_I found the right guy, gave the perfect love. _

_It was the right time. _

_Everything was perfect except for one thing. _

_For him, I wasn't the perfect girl_

_and I wasn't even close to being the right one._

**A/N REVIEW POR FAVOR.**

**AFTER THIS SOME CERTAIN PEOPLE (WELL Actually ALMOST EVERYBODY) ISNT GOING TO LIKE Jake and Leah's RELATIONSHIP.**

**Quil because his loves imprinting.**

**Embry because he like Leah.**

**Seth because he doesn't want Leah to get hurt again but at the same time he wants his sister to be happy[his in in the middle]  
**

**Sam because he still loves her. **

**Emily because Sam loves Leah. Jealously is a strong emotion.**

**And the Cullen's because of Stupid Nessie.**

**Except Nessies a bitch!! Yes she is so hmm some might turn against her .hint.**


	5. Telling

**Disclaimer**: Dont own none :[ all Meyers

**A/n:** _Thanks for all the reviews. Your awesome ppl._

_Oh and btw should i keep these FF clean[= Skip all sex.]?_

_I haven't updated for like a week since i had an essay due. I know i hate essays too._

_SORRY for the bad editing im really bad at it_.

* * *

"I want you to come with me please"

"I don't want to go see her why are you doing this to me?"

"Leah please we have to start somewhere and she needs to know"

"Why don't you go by yourself and tell me how everything goes"

"But you have to come with me so we can be together." Who the fuck does he think I am. Shit I not going to see that spawn, "and if your not there who's going to protect me when her family tries to kill me."

"I won't help much maybe only give you a two second lead"

"Come on Leah please" He was doing puppy eyes I couldn't stand it.

"Don't do the puppy eyes" He keeps doing the puppy eyes and then kisses me.

"Please?"

"NO Jake I'm not going to go! Why do you even have to tell her?" This wasn't necessary. "Its not like you guys are going out or something. Oh wait Are you guys going out?" I accused.

"No Leah! Please I have to tell her I can't stand this I really want to be with you and its better if you come. Please. I'm begging."

"Okay whatever but I think it's better if we don't tell her. Its not necessary!"

'Yes it is we have to tell her"

"Ughh Fine Fine Fine!! Let me just change out of my pajamas." Wait why was I putting up with this probably wasn't going to work I would probably just putting myself up to get heart broken again. I'm so dam stupid.

I headed down stairs after putting my shorts and t-shirt. My thoughts are forgotten when I look at Jake who sitting down on the couch. When he notices am in the room he looks up and smiles. I feel like I'm melting. He just keeps on looking at me.

"What?!" I don't want him to know I have a soft side that's for sure.

"Your just beautiful." Could feel my face going red. He was just so sweet.

"Third time." He says

"Third time what?"

"I see you blush" his hand stroke my cheek and I felt my self go redder. He laughs and brings his lips down to mine.

I felt my knees go weak so I put my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Gosh he is such a good kisser I wonder how his in bed. I press my body against him and after a while we separate for air. His kissing down my neck living faint trails, it feels good. I start kissing his neck and biting it. I couldn't help it.

"Leah please, are you try to seduce me so we won't go?" His tries to get out with his panting. He sounds so sexy.

"Is it working" I bring my lips back to his.

"Yea it is" He mumbles on my lips and then he parts away and says "Leah please I know you don't want to do this but we need to"

"Fine Lets go then" I stalk off to the forest. I take off my clothes and tie them to my ankle. "Wow" I turn around Jake there still with his shorts on, he is freaking slow. OH wait fuck I'm naked.

"Jake can't you see I have no clothes on! Go away!" He does the opposite of that. He walks over close me, puts his hands against my waist and gives me a kiss. "You really are beautiful" Its embarrassing that I'm so naked in his arms so I bury my face in his chest.

"How do you like me better with clothes or without?" I mumble to his chest. It didn't come out as I wanted it to. He just laughs.

"Naked" And with that he turns around and goes over by a tree. It's not fair I don't get to see him but whatever some other time.

So I phase and head to the Cullen's and I keep my thoughts on running because one second later Jake phases and well it would be pretty embarrassing if he caught me thinking something inappropriate. The good thing is that he's thinking about running to.

* * *

When I get close enough to the Cullen's huge place I phase and change. What were we going to tell them? I hope Jake's prepared because I sure didn't plan shit to say.

Jake then comes around and puts one hand on my waist and we start walking.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"That I want to fight imprinting."

"Its not that simple"

We come out the forest and Edward is there standing outside with the door open. Fuck he looks pissed off.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"'I have too. The love I have for Nessie isn't right." Edward growled in response. It was a good thing I came if not he would be shredded into piece this instant.

"Can we just see her?"

"She's going to hate you" I guess that meant we could go in so I pass them and entered the house and Jacob followed.

I turn around to face Jacob. He looked torn maybe because of what Edward said. "Are you sure u want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure. You are the one I want to be with and anyways I never wanted to imprint."

I give him a small smile. And he smiles back grabs my hand and leads me to the living room. Fucking rich leeches there house or mansion is freaking huge!

"I'll go call her" Edward then headed up stairs. Was he next to us all that time?

"Yes" I heard him say. Stupid mind reading freak! I look up at Jacob and he look messed up like his about to fall to pieces. I can't stand it so I go on my tippy toes and give him a small kiss. It took him by surprise.

"What was that for?" he says actually surprised. I wonder what he's thinking?

"I just couldn't resist your lips." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. Then he gave me a small kiss.

"Thanks for being here"

"My pleasure" Before he could say something Renesmee came down the stairs.

She was absolutely beautiful it was sickening. How was Jacob suppose to fight this? She looked to be about ten years old the last time I saw her she looked like a 2 year old and that was back then went the vampmafia came about 3 or 2 years ago.

Jacob let go of my hand and walked over to Nessie and carried her over. I sat on the couch and looked away. Jacob sat down next to me with dumb Nessie on his lap.

"How've you been Nessie I haven't seen you in a long time" he looked so happy.

"I've been great and you saw me last week!" she giggled and then he started laughing. Their laughter was tuned together. What the heck was I doing you can't fight an imprint no matter how much you want it.

"Who is that?" Nessie said all of sudden.

I turn to look at her and she is pointing at me even though I'm next to her, well next to Jake, plus she had an annoyed look on her face. That little brat.

"That's Leah don't you remember her? She was here when the Volturi came"

"Oh well she stinks."

"Nessie that's not nice you don't smell good to her either. You're getting the vampire scent more as you grow up. And it really stinks"

"You know you love how I smell." And she gives him a huge smile and starts fluttering her eyelashes. Which she got none.

"Hey Nessie how old are?" 'cause aren't you to young to seduce Jake! That my job bitch.

I wanted to say that so bad.

"I'm 9 but technically I'm 3" She gives me the most fake smile ever!

"Oh really your so _small_ such a _kid_. Do you go school?" I mock her fake chipper voice.

"_I'm_ not a kid I'm probably smarter you same reason I don't go to school."

"Oh really. No wonder your heads so big but I feel bad for you. The best place to get a boyfriend is at school your going to be single for a long time." Emphasize on Long.

"Not true When I look old enough Jake is going to be _my boyfriend_."

"Oh ha-ha there must be an misunderstanding because me and Jake are going out." That set her off. I was happy but I could feel Jake glaring at me.

"That's not true! Momma said me and Jake forever!"

"Momma was wrong sweet-ay"

"Leah" Jake said and I finally looked up at him. He was giving me a look that said 'Why did you say that you made things harder to explain'

"Is it true Jakey? You don't love me"

"I do love you, but..."

"But WHAT!" Nessie looked like she was about to kill someone.

"I want to be with Leah."

"Why! Its not fair."

"Nessie please don't act like this. I still love you but like the little sister I never had."

"But Jake-y." She pouted. This girl was such a fake. She was doing her lower lip was way to exaggerating.

"Nessie I just want to fight the imprinting I'll still love you but I don't want to be so drawn to you, I wanna have my own life"

"But why won't you be mine."

"Because I want to be with Leah I already told you". She turned to me and growled.

Ahh! So scary, a little tiny spawn. Oh wait that was

"No Nessie. Don't growl at her." That's right Jake defend _me._

"It's all her fault!"

"What is going on? Nessies why are you so mad?" Bella came down the stares.

"Jake doesn't want to be with me anymore momma"

"That's not true he imprinted on you baby. He will always be with you'

"Don't call me BABY! I'm not a baby so stop! Jake said he didn't want to be with me!" Oh Nessie got an attitude.

"I didn't say that Nessie. I just want to fight this pull. I'll always be here for you but like a brother."

"You know what I'm out," I stand up and head to the door. I wasn't about to hear Jake and Bella argue.

"Wait Leah, I'm coming with you." he turns to Nessie and tells her that he will always be there for her but that he wants to be with me romantically. So cliché.

There so much freaking drama going on I hate it. I walk to the forest and take off my clothes to phase. I see Jake burly coming out the door and I run toward my house before he even phases.

"_In a hurry?" _Jake asks_._

"_Yea I hate being close to that house it sucks."_

"_And smells"_

"_Wait are we talking bout the house or the leeches?"_

"_Both." _Silence.

"_That didn't go so well did it?" _he asks again.

"_No not really. But at least you informed her". _

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll wait for you outside. I'm close to the house already.'_

"_Dam your fast."_

"_I know so hurry up"._ I phased put on my clothes and leaned against a tree waiting for Jake.

A minute later Jake came out by a tree only with his shorts on. He had the most perfect body ever. I just wanted to touch his abs.

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while placing his forehead against mine. Our lips inches apart. "You're worth fighting for."

"Ima have to repeat my self in this one, you're worth following."

"I don't care what they think I like you too much for them to ruin this." He kissed me with passion. I put my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. I feel his body against mine and I want to take of my shirt so I can feel his skin against mine. But he pulls away too early. "We should go inside" he let go and we start heading to the house hand in hand.

When we walk inside our pack is there just watching TV. Embry looks up and his hand goes into fist when he sees Jake's hand on mine. What the heck is his problem? I need to have a talk to him.

"Hey any news" Jake says. Back to Business apparently.

"Yeah Sam called he's having a barbecue at his house and he wanted our pack to go and I said that well see him there, so were going" Embry replied well sort of retorted, it was kind of harsh. I felt bad I knew he had a little tiny crush on me but he was being way too mean.

"Its gonna be fun we haven't had fun with the pack in a long time" Seth said very happy as I could tell.

"Hey Embry can I talk to you… Somewhere else?" Everyone had a confused look on there face. "Gosh fuckers I just need to talk to him" Sometimes they were such idiots.

"Sure" he stood up and followed me out the back door.

I sat down on the steps and patted the seat next to mine so he could sit down.

"So..." Embry said.

"Why are you being like that to Jake he's your best friend and your acting like an asshole with him"

"Its not right what he is doing to you he's going to hurt you."

"The only thing he can do is leave me okay I've been through all that already I'm immune to it, nothings going to happen."

"Something is going to happen his going to leave you, all the stories say its impossible to break an imprint he won't be able to do it. Leah why couldn't you be with me I wouldn't leave you."

"You would, you haven't imprint when you _do_ imprint you would leave me, Jake already imprinted I know what to expect, but I think he could pull it off; the baby is a bitch" he gives a weak smile.

"I just want the best for you"

"Dam Embry didn't know you had a soft side."

"I actually do but I guess you wouldn't notice you're up on Jacob too much"

"Embry stop being an asshole to your best friend."

"I don't want a best friend that is going to hurt the girl I like."

"He isn't going to hurt me."

"He is."

"You're such an asshole." I stood up but Embry got a hold of my arm and turned me around. I was getting pissed no one had faith in our relationship.

"I don't want to see you get hurt" then he kissed me. Omg no no no what was going is going on with my life.

I try to push away "No Embry. I'm not going to get hurt put that in your mind. Okay please" I opened the door and went up to my room. I could stand this. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Can I come in?" it was Jacob I had forgot that he was still in the house. I told him yea and he came in.

He lay down next to me. "I will fight to be with you"

"What?"

"I don't care that Nessie and Embry don't want us to be together, I still fight for you"

He turned over on the bed and he was on top of me placing kissed on my neck. He brought his lip to mine and the kiss started like our other kisses;Make-out sessions; except this time it was with more passion.

His tongue slipped in my mouth and his hands were tracing every inch of my body. I wanted him so bad. I pulled him closer to me wrapping my one leg around his waist. He groaned.

His hand slid under my shirt taking it off. Our mouths separated when the shirt went over my head but we brought our lips together the second we had a chance.

"Your beautiful" He started kissing down my neck to my stomach. I felt the butterflies flutter. I couldn't believe we were going to this I was so glad we were alone…Shit!

"Jake get off me. fuck" He looked confused so I whispered "The pack is still downstairs."

"Oh crap" with that he got of the bed. I grabbed my shirt and put it on. "I forgot. Oh and the reason I came up was because" he looked down, "Are we gonna tell Sam's pack about us, because maybe you don't want to"

"Well I haven't thought about that but we should keep it on the low for now until things get settled between you and Nessie"

"Okay well then see you downstairs" He gave me a kiss before he went downstairs.

My life sucks why did the idiots have to be here? Ugh. So pissed off. After I put on my shirt and fixed my hair I headed downstairs.

Jacob looked at me with a smile and he blushed. I try to hold my laugh but I couldn't this was too cute. I went and sat next to him.

"Well guys we aren't going to tell Sam's pack about me and Leah" from the side of my eye I saw Embry shake is head.

"Why not?" asked Quil. He has been pretty quite lately I wonder what's up with him.

"We are but not 'til things get alright with Jake and Nessie, she threw a little fit this morning" I say the last part though my gritted teeth.

"Whatever" Embry muttered.

"We won't say anything then" Seth always so caring.

"I guess that's it we could meet up here and then head off to Sam's tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"Yeah" we all say.

"Alright then I'm gonna head off home, need to cook for Billy."

"Tell him we said Hi" Quil says.

"Alright" He stood and looked at me. His eyes said 'come with me?' so I stood up and followed him outside.

When we were outside he kissed me putting me against the door. When we ran out of breath he whispered in my ear, "See you tomorrow maybe after the BBQ we could go to my house."

"I like that plan. Bye" I gave him a small kiss and went inside.

* * *

next chapter Sam's bbq. Someones going to find out


	6. Happening

**Thanks for the review people you guys rock :]**

**and btw if you have questions ask. **

**i going to start replying back. :p**

**Declaimer: All Meyers.  
**

&&plz tell me the mistakes

: o

enjoy.

**

* * *

  
**

Today was not going to be a good day. We had to have a pack get together; ugh I hate get together and packs all concludes I am going to hate today. To make things worst I wasn't going to be able to be with Jacob.

"Hey guys thanks for coming." Sam greeted. He was never this happy when I was with him. Whatever, he doesn't matter anymore. I just wanted to shove in his face that I found someone who actually cared to fight for me, not like his sorry ass.

Why did I tell Jake to not tell Sam's pack? Oh right because Jacob still might leave. My life sucks. Go figure!

"We're glad to be here" Jake really did look glad. Not only Jake but Seth, Quil and Embry did too. They were laughing for something stupid reason and then just headed to the backyard.

"Leah, Emily's in the kitchen if you want to go with her." Sam asked. Why would I want to go with Emily? Is he stupid or what? I still had my troubles with her it wasn't the same as it was before Sam and Emily looked each other in the eyes the first time.

"Oh, I'll just hang out here for a while"

"She really wants to talk to you"

"Awesome." I said with no emotion. He scowled for a moment. Oh yeah His Emily had to have everything she wanted. However if she wanted to talk me she would have to wait. "I'll go in a while, don't worry" After that he just dropped the subject. Hopefully he realized I was his ex-girlfriend who he dumped for her cousin. Asshole.

When I reached the backyard I saw all the pack mates and imprints I hadn't seen in a long time. The imprints were the last thing I wanted to talk to. So I went and sat table next to Embry who looked bored. It would probably be awkward talking to him but everyone else was having good time talking except us.

"Why aren't you talking to the rest of the idiots?" I asked.

"Don't know" he muttered

"You should be happy to see them; I thought idiots liked hanging out with idiots"

"They do, too bad I'm not an idiot." I was glad he decided to play along he look depressed.

"Oh but you _are,_ you should look in the mirror more often"

"Why are you here?"

"Because they made me come"

"No I mean why are you here talking to me"

"I don't know, you just look sort of down, what's wrong?"

"Since when did u go all parental?"

"I'm just practicing for my future kids." I joked. He smiles and then became serious.

" I'm so sorry Leah for what happened yesterday, its just I like you a lot and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, I didn't mean to give you a kiss I just wanted to show you that I want to be with you. That I won't leave you"

I didn't know what to say. He cared about me and I didn't want to hurt him. I would always choose Jacob because he understands me and there is a freakin beautiful connection. Embry I just saw him as a friend.

"Embry I'm sorry I just see you as a friend." He sighed. "You know something you're the only person I could talk to like this. You're a good person you deserve someone better."

"That's the problem I could only think about you" I give him a weak smile and hug him.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"It's cool"

"It's cool?" I raise an eyebrow. "You're such a guy"

"I'm a man" he says winking.

"Sure," I say dragging out the word. "I'm going to go inside, Emily wants to see me."

"Jacobs lucky to have you"

"Yea he just signed up for bitch madness".

He laughed and I got up. On my way I caught Jacob's eye and he smiles but he looks hurts or angry I'm not sure what the emotion is but its there.

I go in the kitchen and see Emily baking some cookies.

"Hey Emily, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Leah! Hey!" she walks over to me and gives me a hug. Has she heard of personal space? "Actually I just wanted to catch up; I haven't talked to you for a long time"

"Yea long time" this was more awkward than I thought. "Can I use your restroom?" She nodded and I headed out the kitchen to the bathroom.

I was about to open the bathroom door when a pair of arms came around my waist making me shriek.

"It just me" I turn around to face him, his arms still around me. He was so beautiful it made me smile. "What? Do I have something in my face?"

"No Jake you don't have anything in your face"

"Sure I don't you just want me to look stupid"

"You can't help it, looking stupid that is" I kissed him so he could know I was playing.

"What did Embry want? He looked worked up"

"He wanted to say sorry"

"Sorry?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you yesterday, he kissed me" Jake tensed up and his fist balled up.

"It's okay Jake he was just trying to look out for me" pain crossed Jake's features. It hurt to see him like that so I kissed him. He went along with the kiss putting me against the wall pressing his body against mine.

"After this do you want to go to my house?" he managed to get out between his kisses.

"Love to" Our lips where backs together, I just wanted to get out of here fast.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" FUCK! Jake and I tense up and look at Sam. At the same moment he grabs Jacob and moves him away from me and asks me if I'm okay.

"Sam I'm fine, leave him alone okay"

"Leave him alone? He was all over you." You motioned to Jake, who looked pissed off.

"So I could take care of myself"

"You were letting him do that to you?"

"Yes" I blurted out before I thought.

"What do you fucken let all your pack be all over you like that too,?" and before I could respond Jake's fist punched Sam's face. Making him go a few steps back.

"Don't talk about her like that." Jake said through his gritted teeth. When Sam recovered he headed over to Jake ready to pounce on him.

This couldn't happen, if he phased it would tear this part of the house up.

"Stop okay what fuck is your guys problem. Calm the fuck down" I glared at Sam while I said this. "You have no fucking right to ask me if okay or make sure some guy isn't doing shit to me. Put that in your big ass fucking head. You have no right and you shouldn't even care."

"You're defending him Why were you letting him do that to you, are you giving yourself out or what?" I heard Jacob growl but I put my hand up to stop him not even turning around to face him.

"We're going out." Jake said from behind me. Why did Jake say that I thought we weren't going to say anything.

"Your guys are going out?" Sam looked at me. AT that point I noticed that all the pack was there. Sam burly noticed to because he looked around to see everyone there, shocked.

Shocked because we were going out and our pack was shock because everyone just found out.

I look back at Sam. And reply "Yeah"

Sam glares at Jake, who is behind me. "You fucking asshole, you're going to hurt her"

"Don't confuse you with me" As soon those words came out Sam's hand lifted to hit Jake missing me by inches. But we all had werewolf's senses and Jared and Paul grabbed Sam and holds him back.

"Calm down Sam you don't want phase in here" Jared said. It was a good thing he was calming Sam down because he was shaking and he would phase any minute if he didn't control it.

"I'm fine, let go" Sam shook his hand out of their grip. Then he turned to me. "Are you his play toy until his imprints old enough?"

"No Sam I'm not and his not going back to her either"

"Ha you expect me to believe that? You can't fight an imprint Leah."

"How do you know, did you ever try? I guess not. Jake going to fight the imprint something you don't got balls to do." Sam growled. "His more man than you that's for sure" That was all I had to say. I walked by Sam hitting my shoulder against him and out the door.

I decided not to phase I needed all the time to think about everything that just happened.

He was a selfish asshole everything had to be his why I'm going to show him that its possible to break an imprint, because imprinting isn't right. Getting your choice taken away it was all wrong. Everyone needed a choice especially Jake and I would help him get a choice.

I heard footsteps in back of me. I turned around and it Jake. He look mad but when we made eye contact his grinned. He had the most beautiful smile it was genuine, sincere, it was irresistible.

"Hey wait up it's pretty hard to catch up to you." I smile in response and wait till he's next to me. He held my hand and tangled our finger. "Sorry for punching him I didn't mean to it was just he got me pissed he doesn't have the right to talk to you like that."

I kept on smiling. He was protecting me. I missed being protect I miss someone always being there for you. Jacob did all those things.

"It's alright, I was going to punch him too but you beat me"

"That's a first, you always beat me, so do you want t go to my house?"

"Of course maybe we could watch the game with Billy"

"Actually Billy isn't going to be there, he went to Charlie's house" He said and I kissed his burning cheek.

"Even better we have alone time." He smirked in respond and kissed me.

When we arrived at his house the lights were off and it was dark.

"When is Billy coming back?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Tomorrow like around noon his staying since Charlie and he are fishing in the morning"

"Oh" I wondered if he planned this, to get us alone. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Are you kidding me, SpongeBob?" He sat down next to me in the small couch laughing.

"Yeah SpongeBob. Got a problem?"

"Of course not" he said. I turned myself around to face him.

"Can I ask you something, and you won't get mad?" he nodded to I continued. "How does imprinting feel? Why do you want to fight it?" He gave me a weird look with pain. "I didn't mean it like that, I know you want to have a choice and be free from her, but why? I don't understand all the ones who imprinted love it."

"It's wrong Leah, when I'm with her, she's all I could think about nothing else is in my mind except her." He eyes were far away, he was probably thinking of her. "There is something pulling me to her. I can't think anything wrong about her, she's perfect. No ones suppose to be perfect. It hurts to be away from her. I don't see how that's love or anything. I don't have a mind of my own. Except that when I'm with you I could think all this, how wrong it is, and it doesn't hurt to be away from with you. And when you became the beta we got a close friendship and you started mixing in my thoughts. I think all I need is someone to fight for and that someone is you."

I couldn't believe his words he really did want to fight for me, and I would fight with him.

The second I my thoughts got together I crushed my lips against him and he caught up quickly. It was an awkward kiss since we were both sitting down. To make things easier placed my knees on both of his sides.

This made the kiss more passionate. My tongue slipped into his mouth tasting him. Nothing tasted as good as him. It was the best dish out there.

When our lips separate his nose ran down my neck to my chest." So good" he whispered. I leaned back. I noticed we were in the living room.

"Jake could we go into your room?" He just smiled slash smirked. He lifted me up with his hands around my bottom with my leg around his waist and my arms around his neck. I licked his neck to taste him. It was the same taste as his mouth. In response he groaned.

We got to his room landing on his bed. He was on top of me bringing his lips back.

I felt all the clothes between us and all I wanted was to feel his skin on mine.

My hand went under his shirt lifting it up. He got the message and removed his shirt in one swift movement. My finger tips ran down his chest to his jeans. I started unbuttoning them. I was able to unzip them and his removed them completing.

And then there was a really hot naked guy on top of me. I started to remove my clothes and then there we were both naked on his bed.

"You're a beauty" then his lips were on mine. Both our bodies pressing against each other wanting to be as close as possible. I felt him all over me. His hand running down the side body to my thighs. Then slowly between my thighs.

Everything was just right at the moment. The way he felt inside me nothing could compare. It was magical.

_You might find it easy to fall in love with someone __The hard thing is to keep that someone forever. __But that's the challenge of love, fighting without knowing how to win._

* * *

**review**


	7. Is it the right time?

Thanks for the reviews.

and I am sorry for the bad grammar

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Including quotes.

* * *

Feeling the sun in my face, I concluded today was going to be a different type of day. There was never sun in La Push. I opened my eyes and notice that I wasn't in my room. As soon as the thought came to mind I remember what happened the night before- bodies pressed against each other, thrusting, moaning. I blushed and rolled over and see Jake woken up by my movement.

"Good morning" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said.

He looked down and blushed. Why was he blushing? I looked down as he did and notice that we're naked with a sheet burly covering us. I blushed as well. He grinned and his fingers strolled through my red cheek.

"Do you want me to leave so you can change?"

"No stay!" I replied a little too quickly and he chuckled. And I smacked his arm.

"I'll just stay with you then" Wrapping himself around me, he said.

We kissed trying not to get too into it.

"I'm going to go change before your dad comes and see me naked in your bed."

"We'll lock the door" He smirked.

"Your not getting lucky today" I laughed. He pouted. I stood up trying to find my clothes. When I look up Jacob is staring at my naked body.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" he replied by raising his eyebrows. "I was kidding Jake"

He laughed stood up and pulled on his short. It took me a little more time.

"I have the same clothes since yesterday." I whined. Crap the packs rubbing off on me. Then I remember the events of yesterday. I was too caught up in my little world. "I have to leave"

"What-why?"

"I haven't been home since yesterday, and Seth hasn't seen me since the fight."

"Oh the fight, I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay but I need to go."

"Do you want me to walk you over there?"

"Thanks but no I think I can handle anything that comes my way."

"True. But Can I take you some where later on?" his face lit up.

"Where?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Somewhere I like going. It'll just be the two of us."

"Hmm okay, see you later then." He kissed me goodbye and I left.

When I got home Seth was there and he was worried like I thought.

"Where have you been?" He said pacing across the living room. "I had no idea where you've been , You leave all mad from Sam's house and don't come back to sleep!"

I appreciated my brother caring for me, but he got a little worked up. "Seth I just stayed over at Jake's okay, your worst then mom."

"Oh you were at Jake's?" At first he looked grossed out and then his face went serious. "About that –can I talk to you about it?"

"About Jake, yes. About me staying over at Jake's, no."

"The first one; Trust me I don't wanna know about the second. Wait first, go take a shower you smell like him." He said while the disgust formed his features.

"Seth your weird, your smelling senses are too good." I said while walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

The shower helped relaxed my muscles. I closed my eyes; it was like the water was washing away all the problems- Too bad that wasn't the case.

I put on some Jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to have an exciting conversation with my brother. How awesome! Sike.

"So what did you want to talk about?" instead of saying anything he padded the couch so I could sit. "Okay could you start I'm getting old here."

"Oh Leah please don't slap me or get mad, but I agree with Sam, Embry and Quil, you can't fight the imprint it's impossible. I don't want to see you hurt again, I love you Leah and it was hard seeing you go through Sam's break and I don't want you to go through another one. And I know your going to say that you don't care that your not gonna get hurt, and hopefully that's the case. But if he does hurt you I'll try my best to kill him. The only reason I don't do it right know is because I haven't seen you this happy in years"

"Thanks Seth" I hugged him. I was touched by his words and I hate that he had to see me hurt over Sam, Seth truly cared. "But what do you mean that you agree with Quil? He has never told me anything about me and Jake."

"He has a different point of view," He said looking like he wasn't sure if he should say something. "Quil doesn't understand why Jake is trying to break the imprint, because it's the most amazing thing in the world, he says that its hard not to think of the imprint all the time so how could you break the imprint if your always thinking of them?" he asked a rhetorical Question.

"Oh" was all that seemed to come out of my mouth. Jacob was different though, he did tell me that he always thinks about Renesmee but that when he is with me he forgets about her.

"Yea" Seth mutters while getting up.

"Where you going"

"Thought I was the mom here?" I rolled my eyes in response. "I'm heading over to Embry's. He doesn't want to come over here" Oh Embry I wonder how his doing. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I'm going to be with Jake, that's all you need to know"

"It's not like I want to hear it either." He muttered on his way out.

Now I was alone in the house bored and still had lot of time to kill for Jacob to come. I turned on the TV and started watching some random show – it was stupid. It was too corny, and it was suppose to be comedy, and it wasn't making me laugh. Before my critiques could go on I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door to my surprise the last person I wanted to see -Sam. Looking like the asshole he is.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly. Pshh I wasn't going to try to be nice to him.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" what did he want to talk about? And the last thing I wanted to do was let him in my house. He just stood there, his tall frame waiting on the door step. He looked different his hair was in a ponytail showing his pained eyes.

"Ugh make it quick I'm kind of busy." I said while he came in.

"Busy watching TV?" he looked over at the babbling TV.

"Yes I'm busy watching TV; got a problem with it?" I Hated being in the same room as him. How could I ever love him? Imprinting must change people drastically. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you doing this Lee-lee? I don't want you to get hurt"

"Oh like how you hurt me?" I said mocking. He flinched. "If you came to talk about stupid nonsense, Could you leave?"

"I'm sorry Leah, If I could go back I would get away from vampires, never become a wolf, and I would take you with me. It would be like we always planned. Get married have kids. I love you, and if I had a say on imprinting I would have chose you."

His stupid little thing was not going to make me like him again, or want to be with him or anything he was planning to achieve by saying those words.

"Too bad life isn't that easy. Oh wait for _you_ it is. So I would appreciate if you leave and accept that I already moved on."

It was like what I said went through one ear and got out the other. I don't know what he didn't get by me saying get out; I thought I made it clear. Because when I finished talking he was trying to kiss me.

I froze I had always wanted this I wanted him to crawl back to me so I can take him back, and I would've but not anymore he wasn't worth it. So when he tried to get some movement on the kiss I didn't move I just stood there waiting for him to finish.

"Leah Please, I'm sorry forgive me" He wasn't asking me to go back to him he just wanted me to forgive him for leaving me, but I wasn't going to forgive him he didn't even try fighting for me. I just wanted to forget him. But I _had_ to forgive him first. Forgive and forget.

"I actually forgive you, only because if you never left me I wouldn't be the strong person I am now"

"I love you Lee-lee, and I'm sorry"

"Okay." He started to lean in, so I slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I forgive you, but that doesn't give you a right to kiss me, or anything okay! You have Emily, you should go with her." When I mentioned Emily's name his eyes changed. He had adoration in them.

"Oh Emily," Yes he remember Emily his wife. "When I'm with you, it makes me forget about her"

"Yea I tend to do that a lot, so you could leave now." I was glad he left this time without his ranting.

He stepped outside and I closed the door.

Something about what he said made me think. I made Jake and Sam forget about their imprints? I wonder why.

I didn't give it much thought, and went back to where I left off: Lying in the couch watching a stupid show that was still on.

Minutes later Jacob came. Good thing he didn't come earlier to see Sam- they would probably get in a fight again.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled.

"Hey, come in" I didn't know when the butterflies were going to stop.

He didn't go in so I raised my eyebrow. "My turtle could walk faster than you Jake."

"Ha-ha you don't have a turtle! Don't you remember I want to take you somewhere." He smiled, "Come on lets go." He put his hands over my shoulder and drags me to his car.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see when we get there." He slipped his hand into mines and kissed it.

We went through forest trees and ended up close to a cliff leading of to the beach. It was lonely. Maybe people didn't come here.

It was beautiful and it was Jake's.

We went and sat on the edge of the cliff. I felt a pinch of fear in my stomach.

"Scared?" He looked down at me.

"Me scared? No!"

"Its okay I'm here for you" he said while putting his hands around me.

"Thanks" I smiled laying my head on his shoulder.

.

"You shouldn't be scared of this place, I come here all the time, It doesn't judge me and its always here for me." He looked at me and smiled, "You're the only person I've ever brought here." He said the last part looking at the sunset.

I was the only person where he brought to his favorite place. It made me feel wanted. "You never brought Nessie or even Bella?"

"I come here so I won't think of them," he paused slipping his hand into mine. "or just to see where my life's going, it's my place to have my own thoughts"

"You bring me to this place but you never brought Nessie?"

"You're more important to me, and I need someone special to share this special place"

"You're so cheesy"

He ignored my comment and asked me how my day was after I left his house. I blushed at the thought of staying over his house all night doing things.

"Well other than that, it was boring" then I remember the dumb stupid ass Sam.

"What else happened?" I guess Jake could tell that I didn't have such a good day by the look on my face.

"Sam came over" His hands tightened around mines. Was I going to tell him everything? That Sam said he loved me? "He kissed me."

His looked mad like he was about to go to Sam's house and beat him up, but then he looked scared, pained.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Should I have told him that?

"Yeah I'm fine" He looked like his was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Does he want you back; are you going back to him?" He struggled to say the words. I was hurt by his words. Did he think so little of me?

"No he has Emily, and I would never go back to him, you should now better than that about me"

He put his hands around me and laid me on his lap and pulled me to his chest.

"It's just that I don't want to lose you." He buried his face on my hair, breathing me in. "I love you"

I froze at his words. Was I ready to tell him that I loved him too? He's the first guy I've felt this way after Sam. We have a connection, we're always there for each other. The way he makes me vulnerable. The way it's so easy to open up to him.

"I'm sorry maybe you aren't ready but I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

We were looking in each others eyes and it was the right time in the right place.

"I love you too." When I told him those words our lips met, and there was so much passion, so much love, the love that you can only feel.

Our lips separated and he said.

"_When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."_

_

* * *

_

**Please review tell me what you think.**

**Preview: Visiting Nessie again  
**


	8. Friendship

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

**I had a writer's block so this is sort of a filler chapter:[**

**Since the writer's block, do you guys have any ideas for story that I could use?**

**Thanks for your great reviews.  
**

* * *

"Why are we watching _Titanic_?" he groaned.

"It's an awesome movie!" Its not but its so corny, I love it.

"You have watched it more than a million times."

"Have we ever watched it together?"

"At Sam's house, the whole pack was there."

"Have me and you ever watched it alone?"

"No" Jake muttered.

"There's a first for everything then." I smiled.

"Still I'm not going to be watching the movie it's too cheesy"

"I bet You'll be watching it when she gets naked" I accused

"Nah I'll just be imaging you; you could help me make the imagining easier." He wrapped his arms around me.

"That tickles" I said as his finger skid on the side of my stomach that sent shivers through my body.

"Oh does it" He grinned. That's when he attacked me.

"Jake Stop… it…tickles!" I said through the laughs. I guess that made him want to tickle me more making me fall on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine!" Maybe I should have lied. Because he attacked even more.

He was on top of me still tickling me. I push on his chest trying to get him of me but dam he was strong. But I was strong enough to roll him over. This time _I_ was in top of _him._

I had a big smirk on my face. "Watcha know 'bout that" I laughed and I started to caress his abs trying to tickle him. This time he had a smirk on his Face.

"I'm not ticklish" he laughed and then we rolled over hitting the coffee table. Making us laugh harder.

When our laughter stopped we noticed how we were. He was on top of me straining me from getting up, or attacking him. He looked down on me and smiled.

"Are you just going to stay there?" I challenged.

"Do you have any idea on what I should do." Fuck he looked SEXY when he said that.

"I have a few suggestions." I said seductively, placing my arms around his neck bringing him closer. "But I'm not sure if you'll like them"

"If its just you and me I'm up for anything" I guess he was sort of desperate because we haven't had any since our first time, except a little espresso last week.

"My room then."

"Wait is Seth or your mom going to be here anytime soon"

"No its like my mom doesn't live here anymore she's always with Charlie, and Seth his probably with Embry and Quil"

"Perfect" He smiled carrying me upstairs.

* * *

It felt great being having his arms wrapped around me, we we're one whole. It was different with him. With Sam we had sex and we would just go our separate ways. With Jacob we stayed together, and talked and enjoyed each others company.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I smile.

"Sure, sure. But I could tell your lying."

"What? You can't tell when I'm lying!" I say trying to defend myself, " Are u a physic or something?"

"No but I know you pretty well."

"Oh really what's my favorite color?"

"You don't have a favorite color"

"hmm okay. You hungry?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Starving"

"I know you pretty well too." I kiss his cheek "get your ass up so I could cook you something."

I was getting up and then Jake put his arm around my waist and brought me back down.

"Could you stay for a little more?" He said it in a very seductive tone.

"Jake your kidding?" I stare at him. He must be crazy or just plain desperate.

"Okay never mind lets go" he such a cheater doing the puppy eyes! I sigh.

Before he could get up I get on top of him.

"That was a fast change of mind" he snickered.

"It's not my fault you're such a cheater!" I say while I pull the sheets over us.

He places his hand on my hips and I press against him, while attacking him with kisses.

I know he likes that because he moans in my mouth.

"Leah…you're amazing."

"mmmhh-." I stop abruptly.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you hear that?" I get up and start putting on my panties and bra.

"I didn't hear anything" he looking at me like I'm crazy, hearing things.

"Dammit; it's probably Seth." Crap I put on my clothes as fast as I can and when I'm done Jake's finish too.

We start walking down stairs and it isn't Seth its my mom.

I turn around to see Jake and give him the face that says 'we're screwed'.

"Hey Mom" she's putting some food in the refrigerator.

"Leah…Hey Jacob" she says when she see's Jake in back of me. He's pretty hard to miss.

Being huge and everything.

"Hey Ms. Clearwater"

Mom then starts looking back and forth and shakes her head.

This is so awkward.

"You guys are being safe right?" she asked.

"I can't have kid its not like we need to"

"I can't believe you too, both of you aren't being responsible," she says looking at Jake and me, "You never know Leah you could get pregnant"

I roll my eyes. "Sure, sure-" Jake smiles at that. " Anyways mom what are you doing here"

"Excuse me young lady, this is _my_ house-" it looks like she is about to give a big lecture.

"I didn't mean it like that, its 'cause you're never here and you're always with Charlie."

This is sorta funny how my mom is blushing.

"Yeah well I am done here I just brought some food for you guys" she pointed to the refrigerator. "But I'm leaving I have to go cook for ….Charlie." she whispered the last part.

I nearly laugh at that because she can't help but blush again. Before she heads out she give me a hug and then says bye to Jake. "Next time turn off the TV."

When moms out, I turn to face Jake.

"That was awkward for me" he says.

"Mhmm you aren't the only one feeling like that, come on lets eat."

We eat some of the food mom left.

"Later on I'm going to visit Nessie, could you come with me?" he said it slowly.

"'kay"

"I know you don't like going but I really prefer and want you to be there" he gave me kissed my forehead. "I'm just going to visit we could just hang out there?"

"I don't like going to their creepy chamber but if you want me to go then I will."

"I do want you to go. I'm going to go get ready come pick you up in an hour? Is that fine?" he asked. It's sweet how he keeps me on mind. But he needs to stop. I'm not Bella or Nessie.

"Yeah perfect time. Get your butt out off here cause I need to get ready too" I stick my tongue out at him.

"No good bye kiss" I roll my eyes and then give his a chaste kiss.

After that he leaves and I head upstairs getting my stuff ready.

What was I suppose to wear? What do you wear when you go with your boyfriend to visit his imprint?

I finally decide to wear some dark jeans, red tank top, and some red converse.

Before I could change in to the clothes there's a knock at the door, its Embry.

He standing in the door way not knowing what to say, I haven't had a talk with him for a long time.

"Hey" I say trying to break the silence.

"Hey Leah, uhh have you seen Seth?"

"No I thought he was with you"

"Nah he's probably still with Quil , they said they were going to be over here." Embry explained.

"You could go to the living room and wait for them"

"Thanks Leah"

"Yeah whatever, Ima go change, don't break anything."

"I don't make promises."

I ignore him and walk upstairs. Finally have time to change.

As I'm walking downstairs there is a knock on the door again.

I go and open it and on my way I see Embry get very comfortable in the couch watching TV.

I open the door hoping its Jake, but instead it Emily.

"Hey Leah" I can't help but look at the scars running down her face.

"Emily" I nod, "My moms not here , if that's who your looking for."

"No I actually I came here to talk to you."

"Okay, its better if we speak out here there's a dog in my living room." I say that pretty loud good measure for Embry.

She raises her eyebrows. But then starts with a serious face.

"I know about you and Sam" she blurted out. She looked sorta pissed too. That's very weird for Emily-since she so perfect and nice.

"Me and Sam?"

"You guys kissed I know it he smelled like you, he confessed too. How could you do this to me Leah we were like sisters" This got me pissed who did she think she was. A little kiss and she hates me? Didn't she ever think how I felt when he left me for her!

"Exactly we _were_ like sisters, until the day you chose Sam, the man I was in love with, and you took him away from me and made _me_ suffer."

"So you kissed him for revenge, for something I didn't have a choice about."

"You did have a choice; it was him who didn't have a choice! And for your information HE kissed ME. Didn't he tell you that?"

Her face changed when I said those words, because he kissed me, and know she looked like someone betrayed her, which was exactly the case. Except it wasn't me it the was love of her life.

"He would never betray me like that!" I could see tears in her eyes. I thought she was so selfless always thinking of others except me apparently.

"He did though, did he tell you the other thing he said too me?"

She shook her head.

"You should ask him then, I am kind of busy and Jake is going to pick me up any minute know, so see you later"

"Oh okay" She looked sad and disappointed.

"Yeah you know I still love Emily like a friend probably, that why I didn't kiss him back."

"Thanks" I see tears roll down her cheek.

I turn around about to go inside, but then she calls me and i turn around.

"Leah" She looks up at me and says "I'm pregnant"

I freeze as the word pregnant comes out of her mouth. Is she trying to rub in my face that she is having kids but I can't? Shouldn't I be happy for her, maybe I'm the selfish one here.

"Con-gratulations" I stutter.

"Yeah umm I would like you to be with me throughout all this, please."

"Of course" I look down at her stomach, there is a little bump coming out.

"Yes I'll see you later then, and thank you" she smiles, long gone forgotten our little fight.

I stay in the door way looking at her walk always. Pregnant. I can't believe it, his going to be a father. I turn around and bump into Embry. I'm sure he heard everything.

He gave me a hug.

"I'm all right" I say pulling away.

"If you ever need me I'll always be here for you, just call me or something."

"Thanks" I really appreciate him being here for me, but maybe we shouldn't get so close he could get mixed signals and I don't want anymore drama.

A second later I'm saved my Seth and Quil who walk in.

"Sorry for being late Embry but we stopped by Quils house to get some games…"

They started babbling about games and I just followed them into the living room. They started playing and I seat down to wait for Jake.

"Supp Jake. Long time we don't hang out! Come play video games with us!" Seth- Mr. Energetic- was all up on Jake trying to get him to stay.

"Sorry can't" he then turns to me and nods his head meaning lets go.

I get to him and he tangled our fingers. "Sorry I'm late, had to cook for my dad" he whispered in my ear.

"Its okay, but you should have picked me up a littler earlier, would have been much better" I know it might sound rude, but I'm sure I don't mean it that way.

"Why, what happened" he looks concerned. We get into the car.

"Emily came over today, wanted to talk" I sound bitter, but I cant help it. "She's pregnant"

"You know I should really stop leaving you alone. Next time I'll be by your side sorry"

He looks over at me and he looks hurts. "Why are you upset that she's pregnant? Is it because you want kids or because _Sam and Emily_ are having a kid" he says that Sam part through his clenched teeth.

"I don't know, I mean I'm over Sam and Emily, I don't care about it anymore." I really don't understand why this is bothering me.

"WE could try if you want" that confused me.

"Try what?"

"Having a kid, you know we could try"

"Don't be dumb Jake. I can't have kids, and anyways we would be bad parents"

"You will, I wont"

I would think having a conversation about having kids with Jacob would be weird, but actually it wasn't.

"It'll be a sexy ass child that for sure" I mutter

"Oh yeah of course! Having the Genes form my side of course." he said with a smug look.

"No actually it would get the sexy genes from me" I laugh.

"True, I can't compete against you" he winked making be blush." Your too sexy"

Oh god how could him winking make me blush? It was like at the beginning of our relationship. Every little thing he did would make me blush.

* * *

We pull up at the Cullen's long drive way. We get of the car and go hand and hand to to the door.

Jake just walks in like he owns the place. "Oh yea go right in your highness."

"Oh Leah, They already know we are here, so why make them waste there time opening the door." He said it like it was so obvious. and I just roll my eyes.

When we go in most of the leeches are there and it smells disgusting.

Nessie, sitting next to the future-telling vampire, runs over and gives Jake a big hug. He tightened his hand around mines.

"OMG Jake I have the best news!" she looks like she is about twelve now; she grew creepily fast.

"Oh yeah Nessie What is it?" he asked.

"We're moving to Alaska!" I felt his hold on our hands loosen up making my hand slip out of his hold.

"What? Why? When are you guys moving?" He looked scared like he was about to lose someone.

"Jacob, come and lets have a talk over here" It was Edward motioning to a room,I guess the office.

"Okay, Leah do you want to come?" Jake asked.

I shook my head I would prefer to stay out here with the bloodsuckers.

"Okay" He went and followed Edward inside the room.

"Leah have a sit we don't bite...dogs" offered the one with killer fighting skills, I think his name is Jasper.

"Jasper that's not nice" said the pixie.

I ignored them and sat on an empty chair.

_"Do you really need to go to ALASKA!?"_

"Ugh you stink" said the blond-leech.

"Yeah you don't smell so good with either."

"Better than you!"

"Excuse me! Stop thinking your better than everyone else, because you're not" I know sometimes I have a big mouth. All of them against me. I'm screwed.

_"It is necessary Jacob we can't be here any longer and expose our secret."_

" You're the girl wolf who can't have kids right?" Okay that was random I know him that's Emmett, he is _huge._

"Yes that is me and I love talking about how I'm infertile, thank you very much for bringing it up." I say sarcastically.

"You can't have kids?" The blond one asks and I say no shaking my head. "Me either" she mutters.

_"But Edward, Nessie is my imprint I can't be far away from her"_

_"I know that's why I wanted to ask you if you would like to come and live with us"_

-

-

-

**_Why am I afraid to lose you when you're not even mine..._**

* * *


	9. I'm staying

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any qoutes.**

**I have so many test coming. So I haven't been able to update and its my shortest chapter :[  
**

* * *

_"But Edward, Nessie is my imprint I can't be far away from her"_

_"I know that's why I wanted to ask you if you would like to come and live with us"_

-

-

It went silent.

The blond leech Rosalie is giving me a pity look. Looking around the room, I see she's not the only one. I'm use to the looks but it doesn't mean I like them; it was the same with Sam everyone felt bad for me. So I started acting like a bitch and somehow that made me the bad guy. But Fuck the world! When I Say "FUCK the world" I mean all the bullshit that everyone brings, all the lies of tired of hearing, the drama that cant be let go , promises that never come true and the broken hearts that can't be fixed. So the fuck the world.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." Jasper, of course he knew how I was feeling the anger, the rejection, maybe just plain feeling of déjà vu.

I guess Nessie didn't want to hear anymore because she left upstairs.

"_I-I don't know" Jake says._

"_You can't leave Leah" _it wasn't a question.

"_I can't do that to her."_

"_We are leaving in two weeks; maybe you change your mind"_

"He really does love you." Alice said.

I didn't get my hopes up; sooner or later he'll leave me for her. For his imprint, for the leech he will spend eternity with him.

"I'm going to go now" I stand up and start walking but a cold hand holds me back.

"He isn't leaving you he's staying with you, and he needs you right now." Jasper said.

"I'm tired just let me go" I shake his hold off.

"You're not tired, and anyways they are done talking."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of tired."

Ughhh stupid feely leech, I just didn't want to be here. I started walking to the door until his voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and see the pain in his voice match his face.

"I was leaving, umm- I thought you were going to take longer"

"No we're done talking" he said.

I heard jasper mutter "Told you so"

"Do you want to leave so I can take you home?" Jake asked.

"Its okay I'll just run back to La Push."

"Come on I'll take you" he grab my hand and we headed outside.

"Aren't you going to say bye to Nessie?"

"I'm sure she's busy."

"Oh okay." I didn't say anything else and got in the car.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the roaring of the car... What's was going to happen? Was he going to go with her or was he going to stay here.

I knew one thing though; if he stayed he would go back to that stupid spawn sooner or later. She was his imprint and he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. Unless he broke the imprint but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. And when he left what would be left of me?

"Where here" I heard Jacob say.

I look out the window and sure enough we are in front of my house.

"Oh" I couldn't get myself to say anymore. I wasn't functioning right like most of my life.

I couldn't take it anymore, knowing that I wouldn't be able to be with him.

"Well Bye" I said and got out the car and started walking to my house.

I heard his footsteps in the back getting closer to me by the second. I reached my front door and turned around to face Jake, who had already caught up to me.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Does that mean your not staying?" I ignored his question.

"Can I come later on?" he asked.

"It pretty late already," I looked up at sky to see all the stars blocked by the cloudy night, the clouds were blocking the stars but the moon still shone through. I looked back at him, "I'm sure you need to prepare to go in two weeks."

"Leah what are you talking about, I'm not going to go with the Cullen's I'm going to stay here with you in La Push." He said seriously.

I looked into his eyes, he was serious, was he really going to stay with me? It was too good to be true.

"This is killing me, Nessie leaving, but I told you I'm going to fight everything for you! But this stupid pull to her is eating me up!" He was worked up with this imprint stuff. He took some breaths and said. "That's why right now I just need to think-get you in all my thoughts again, why I'm choosing you, and why you're the one I love."

"If your thinking about it so much maybe it just isn't right" I didn't want to get hurt again that's why I said those words. So instead I was hurting him. I was being selfish but I guess this was my way to prepare myself.

"Leah what are you saying? That you don't want me?" I hated seeing him look so hurt, I wanted to comfort him but I just couldn't; I wasn't the right one for him.

"I do I'll always want you, always" I whispered. "But I'm saying that maybe fate just doesn't want us together"

"Lee, do you hear what you're saying? Imprinting isn't fate, its some wicked thing that takes all your choices away. I'm fighting imprinting because I want a choice and I want you, so if I have to fight fate for you-I will."

I was absolutely speechless. I didn't know what to think. He just told me that his fighting his destiny, to be with me. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him with everything I had. I felt him smile against my lips.

After a while our lips separated.

"Your going to the your cliff?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going to _our _cliff." I liked the way that sounded- our cliff. "So can I come later on?"

"Since you probably come at midnight or later, just throw some rocks at my window."

"I'll try my best not to break it." He said and I laughed.

Silence filled the air, after our laughs cooled down. I hated silences. It was a time where I think of the bad things, and right know I just wanted to forget everything.

His hand cupped by face, while the other one grabbed my hand.

"I won't leave you" He said which such a strong emotion, my legs were going wobbly.

He leaned down and gave me a small kiss, but his lips just stayed there against my lips. I closed my closed eyes enjoying the moment.

"I'm going to go now but I'll come later on" he said and gave me a small kiss again. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said in a whisper. He started walking away, making my hand slip out of his.

I walked inside the house still a little dazed. I walked right pass the morons, who were watching a movie in the living room, to my room. I went straight to my bed and fell asleep.

Later that night he came over, and I fell asleep in his arms.

I knew he was now mine. But for how long?

-

-

-

-

_The hardest part of loving someone_

_is knowing when to let go,_

_and knowing when to say goodbye_.


	10. Releasing it off her Chest

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are great.**

* * *

I woke up with his arm around my waist, and my back against his memories from the day before filled my mind. I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether he would stay with me or go with her. Why did my life have to be complicated?

I let out an involuntary sigh.

"Finally decide to wake up" Jacob said.

He started kissing the back of my neck and pulling me closer to him.

I flip over to face him.

"You're awake too," I say while wrapping my arms around his neck "It's hard to believe, since it's still pretty early, and you usually wake up super late"

"Oh I'm the one that wakes up late? Looks who's talking, sleeping beauty." His hand traced the side of my body.

"That's not true!"

"Stop lying to yourself you know it's true." He said playfully.

Okay maybe I was lying, because I did sleep in extremely late but I wasn't going to give in. He knew I didn't have anything to say so he raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you weren't the type who gave in so quickly."

"I'm not." I said seductively.

I pushed him on his back and my legs straddle him. I left a trail of kissed on his neck to his lips.

"Leah, okay you win, but you don't have to seduce me." he smirk.

I laughed and fell on his side.

I tried to forget all the problems but they kept flooding back into my thoughts. I lay my head on his shoulder thinking that this maybe would be one of the last times to be with him.

He pulled me closer to him and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I knew what was wrong and so did he

"You seem very thoughtful."

"Because I'm thinking, Mr. Obvious."

"I know that Ms. Obvious, but about what?"

"How did it go last night with you, before you came here?" I managed to get out.

He waited a few seconds before he spoke. "I'm still in the same position: I love you and I want to be with you, but Nessie's my imprint, and it's a brother sister kind of love but it is so strong, it's hard to decide" he paused "You are the one I am choosing, but I still want her in my life, since she's my imprint its hard to leave without her. The only solution is to break the imprint"

"Which is impossible" I whispered.

"I'm going to break the imprint, I don't know when, but I'll break that pull"

I just smiled a sad smile.

He took my face between his large hands. "Don't be afraid to be happy again"

He didn't let me speak, but then again I wasn't going to say anything. He brought his lips down to mine giving me a gentle kiss.

I pulled away when the phone started ringing, and no one was answering. Wasn't my brother downstairs?

I grabbed the phone from the nightstand and answered. "Hel-looo"

"Leah?" A small voice asked.

"No this is Dominoes pizza how may I help you?" I joked and Jacob laughed.

"Hahaha Leah! You're so funny. It's me Emily and I wanted to ask you for a big favor?"

"Yeah?"

"So I really don't know anything about the baby, I couldn't go to some random doctor and expose the Quileute's secret. So I got in contact with Dr. Cullen, and he said he could do an ultrasound and find out how far I'm off. So I wanted to ask you if you could go with me"

"Why do you sound mysterious?" I asked. It seemed like she was hiding something.

"Well you see Sam doesn't like the Cullen's and I'm sure he would let me go since I would have to go to their house."

"Sure I'll go with you" because I have nothing better to do that go with my ex- boyfriend's wife, and see her ultra sound "But how are you going to get away from him if he's always all over you"

"Oh he isn't going to be here, he's going to have a meeting with the elders"

"The elders? May I ask about what?" I asked and Jake listened carefully.

"Oh since the Cullen's are leaving he wondered if the pack still needed to do patrols and protect the tribe"

"Why didn't they call Jake to go too, his also an Alpha."

"I'm not sure, I think Sam is going to keep Jake up to date" she said, and she sounded unsure as well. I guess she really didn't know.

Oh and of course Sam will keep Jake up to date, since they get along oh so great!

"I'll take you guys" Jake whispered.

"Oh okay, at what time do you want us to pick you up?"

"Like in two hours, around three, and us?"

"Yeah Jake could take us since his going over already,"

"Yeah I heard you two were having problems" she said it like she knew something like that was going to happen.

"No we aren't; it's not like his kissing his ex-girlfriend or something."

She didn't say anything. Maybe it was mean to tell her that but my life isn't her business!

"See you later then" I said and hanged up.

"That was sort of harsh Leah" Jacob said even though he was smiling.

"It wasn't not compared to what she said, it's none of her business and Sam's and asshole . You're an alpha too! "

"She's just looking out for you" he said, " I bet it was something to do with his pack"

"Sureee! You should have heard how she said it." I let the wolf talk pass by i didn't feel like getting into that.

"I did"

"Touché" I supposed. "Let's go take a shower so we can go."

"I didn't bring clothes Leah; I don't keep a stash here" he said and I chuckled.

"You can borrow Seth's" I offered.

"No I don't think that's going to work."

"Okay so while I get ready and you can go to your house you can go get ready too!"

"Remember all your incidents that happened when I left?"

I nodded. Oh yes Emily,Sam, and Embry.

"I'm not leaving you alone anymore" he said "Instead I'll wait for you to finish and then we go to my house so I can get ready, and from there we go to Emily's"

"Alright" I nodded.

I got my clothes ready and went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I came out Jake was just laying on my bed doing I don't what, probably sleeping. But as soon as I went in the room he looked up.

"Nice legs" Jacob said as his eyes strolled down my legs.

"You tell me like it's the first time you've seen them." It wasn't but it was the first time I've wear short shorts.

"It feels like it." He smiles. "Are ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready" I replied.

He stood up and came over to me picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Jake! What are you doing? You're going to drop me!"

"Just trust me" he said. He went down the stairs. There was no sign of my brother. I wonder where he was! I need to buy that kid a cell phone. Or maybe I'll call Charlie's house and tell my mom to buy him one.

We past the door and Jake started walking in the street.

"We're going walking?"

"I am, you're being carried" He laughed. "My car is at my house; I phased and just went over your house last night."

"Jake you're not going to carry me all the way to your house! I could walk for myself!"

He didn't listen and just kept walking past all the houses, joined with some random stares.

"You're going to pay for this!" I threatened.

"Like you'll do anything to me"

Since he wouldn't listen I started hitting him on the back.

It wasn't working so I decided to pull up his shorts.

"What the heck Leah you gave me a wedgie!" he said while pulling me down.

"I'm sorry but it's was the only way you'll put me down! And it worked" I smiled while his fixed his black shorts.

Instead of getting mad he just laughed as we entered his house.

He went straight to his room and I followed. It seemed that no one was home; it was just me and him.

While he got his clothes ready I laid on his bed looking at his pictures on his night stand.

There was one with him and Bella. He was hugging her and she was hugging him back except she looked awkward like always and he looked hot. It sort of made me jealous. He had a picture with the girl he used to love. I mean I know he imprinted, but you never forgot your first love.

"When was this?" I asked curiously. I held out the picture so he could know what I was talking about.

"It was like a year before she turned into a vampire" he said with a sad tone like he missed the old times with her.

"Oh" I'm sure he felt the jealousy going through me.

"You know I don't have any pictures with you" he noted while he started taking off his shirt.

"Yeah that's a good thing; we don't want you to get a too comfortable with my pictures"

He laughs coming over to the bed and getting on top of me.

I jump-if you could do that laying down- and received a weird look from Jake.

"Didn't you hear that? Someone is knocking at the door." He just shrugs, "Jake go open the door!"

I roll my eyes, sometimes he could be a little koo-koo.

He walks out, and I could hear him open the door.

"_Rachel's not here"_

"_Oh well she said told me to wait for her."_ I could hear some foot steps and the door close.

"_Yes just have a sit. Since I invited you in and all"_

"_I'm just going to wait for Rachel she'll be here any minute." _

"_Whatever just don't touch anything."_

"_I won't damm. Anyways I heard about you and Leah, I bet she's good in bed"_

"_Paul, that's none of you're business!"_

"_Come on Jake spill! She has a rockin' body! She must be good"_

"_You imprinted on my sister and Leah is my girlfriend, watch what you fucking say!"  
_

"_Don't tell me, you guys still haven't done it. Ahh how cute"_

He thought we still hadn't had sex? Of course we had! That's when my perfect plan came in!

I took my shirt off and the grabbed a bed sheet from Jake's bed wrapping it around my body so it looked like I was naked and just came out of bed.

Before I went out I ruffled my hair and made my way to the living room.

"Jake was taking you so long?" I said I was walked into the room.

I almost laughed at there faces. Jake looked shocked because we weren't even doing it, and Paul looked ecstatic.

"Nice" Paul said with joy and putting his knuckles out to Jakes.

Instead Jake just swatted his hand always and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I went on my tippy toes and started kissing him.

"Oh yeah! Free show" Paul cheered.

We separated and rolled our eyes at Paul's stupidity.

A minute later Rachel came and in less than a second Rachel and Paul were out the door.

"She doesn't' even say hi."

"They probably have big plans." I said.

We went back into his room, and I put back on my shirt.

"Nice show out there"

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smiled.

"I did very much" He came over to me and gave me a small kiss.

"Jake can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"I know what you want to be with me and Nessie, but what do you plan on doing?"

The atmosphere went from playing around to serious but I just had to ask him this question.

"I plan to keep you both in my life, her as a sister and you as my love."

"That doesn't work, she's going to grow up and when she wants something more than just friends, you're going to have to be with her. You won't be able to do anything because she's your imprint."

"I will Lee, she won't do that to me"

"She won't ask you to be with her but you will because you won't be able to see her so desperate for love and you are going to be there for here, and leave me."

He just shook his head but I knew that that inside him he knew I was right.

"You can't have us both. You are going to have to choose Jake, me or her?"

_" Don't forget. I'm just a girl standing in front of a boy...asking him to love her."_ ~ Notting Hill

* * *

Next chapter is right after this.

**Is something wrong with the website? Because I'm not getting alerts on my email :[**


	11. Change

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Yay: I'm happy I'm getting my story alerts back. Woo! to my addiction  
Nay: I'm sorry for taking long and giving a sucky chapter last update and for not knowing a lot about pregnancy.

Read and review with a cherry on top.

* * *

"You can't have us both. You are going to have to choose Jake, me or her?"

"I can't do that Leah, I can't choose" He sat down on his bed placing his face in his hands. "I can't do that" he whispered.

I felt bad for asking him this question but it had to be asked sooner or later.

"I'll figure something out; something that will work for everyone, where I can keep both of you in my life"

I was about to protest. He couldn't have it all. He couldn't be with me and still have her in his life when Nessie still wanted him as something else.

"I'll figure something out" He whispered one last time.

I sat beside him lost in thought. Well not in thought because I wasn't thinking I just felt the pain. Yes, I was lost in pain.

He stood up grabbing his stuff and heading the bathroom.

I lay in his bed dazed, not wanting to think I just wanted him to be mine. But it was too much to ask.

Time passes and I didn't even realize it.

"Are you ready?" His voices sounded detached.

"Yeah, were picking up Emily on the way'

"I remember" he responded.

We go in the rabbit and his scent was all over. The woody, masculine fragrance was started driving and his hand slipped into mine. I held his hand with all my life. I wanted to hold it until the end.

We made it to Emily's house. Before the car could stop she came out.

"Thanks so much for giving me a ride. This is so important to me." She thanked as she got in the car.

"You're welcome" I said. I turn to Jacob but he looks like he's thinking...really hard. His face is scrunched causing creases all over his tanned skin.

I turned around looking out the windows into the forest, deep in sight with the green scenery.

I didn't notice when we were already in front of the leech house. That's something to say because you could smell their awful scent from miles.

We got off the car and walked to the front door.

Before Jake could walk in the door like he owned the place, the door opened and there was Bella smiling like a stupid ass at Jake. Her eyes passed mine and then went to Emily's.

"Emily! I haven't seen you in forever!" Bella shouted. Of course she hasn't because she'll probably suck her blood. Then there would be another world war. The Cullen's Vs. Sam. I wonder how that would go.

"Bella you look so different! I missed you!" Emily smiled. NO duh she turned into a vampire!

They hug each other which is sort of freaky!

"Oh Jake, Nessie has a surprise for you! She's in the cabin you should go" Bella says as we start going in the house.

Jake just nods and starts walking to the back door towards the cabin.

I just stood there watching him go to Nessie without saying a I'll come real quickly or It'll only take a minute. He said nothing reassuring.

I shook the thought out and followed Bella and Emily- Who were talking non- stop- to the living room.

"Carlisle will be here any minute he is setting up for your check up" Smiled the pixie.

"Oh thank you very much; you don't know how much I appreciate this." Emily thanked.

"It's cool we still have all the stuff from Bella's birth thing, its no big deal." Emmett said.

I just took a seat totally spaced out from their conversation about Emily's pregnancy.

Seconds later Carlisle came and took Emily.

"Are you coming Leah?" Emily offered.

Go with Emily and see the baby-creepy-or stay here and ignore the leeches-nasty- they smell too sick.

I stood up "I'll go with you, I did say I'll be with you all the way"

Okay this was worst than I thought! And there was a baby moving in there. Eww that must feel so weird! Just watching it made my tummy roll. Carlisle was doing the ultrasound and you see a _baby/fetus_what ever you want to call it. IT was moving and you could see its feet. Emily was glowing. And I started taking steps back.

"Doctor could I use your restroom, please" I covered my mouth.

The doc nodded and I ran to the bathroom, which luckily was across the hall.

I hurled in the toilet, throwing up my breakfast.

I felt cold hands grab my hair from my face. This made me want to throw up more!

A leech touching me, gross! I stood over the toilet until I controlled my breathing.

I walked up to the sink to wash my mouth.

I looked down at my shirt. I need to get better aim.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt?" Did the leech seriously offer a shirt? That is sort of disgusting. Okay not sort of it was extremely.

She was so small! What was she planning to give me a pink sparkly shirt that didn't even fit me?

I just starred at her in disbelief.

"Come On! Your going to smell worse that you do know. You could burn it later if you want!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me. Why wasn't I stopping this? I could live the rest of the day with a really stinky nasty shirt. Couldn't I?

She led me to this huge closet that was bigger than my house! There were rows and rows of clothes.

"Wow" was pretty much all that seemed to come out of my mouth.

Just because I didn't dress to impress didn't mean I didn't like clothes it meant that I didn't' have time for all this but I do love clothes. Well I did before I became a wolf and before the Sam deal with Emily.

It just reminded me how much I have changed. I use to dress in skirts an dresses, but now I dressed in short and tanks tops. They weren't even nice. What happened to the old Leah who wore heels and the cutest shoes ever?

I started down at my beat up sneakers.

I guess that Leah was long gone!

The pixie went to one of her racks and took out a shirt.

"This will look great on your skin color!" She cheered. The teal colored top was spaghetti strap with a v- neck running low just enough to not look like you're trying to flaunt.

"You can go change in there" She pointed to a dressing room stall. Now that was just a little too obsessed, having a dressing room in your closet?

"Yeah Thanks" Me thanking a Leech? What was happening to me?

I changed out of my dirty t-shirt and put on the teal top. I threw my dirty shirt into the trash because I didn't want a reminder for a weak stomach.

The top was gorgeous. I came out.

"It looks stunning, you can have it!" She applauded jumping up and down.

"That does look nice" The blond one came in.

"Wait I have something that will look even more terrific!" She ran to the closet and 10 seconds later she came out with a dress.

A dress that reminded me of what I was talking about earlier. The old Leah, the happy Leah.

"This would look amazing on you!" She handed me a white short dress had a teal waist band. "You have such a great figure we should go shopping together one day!"

"Yeah mmhmm sureee!" Like that was ever going to happen. That was just too extreme. "Why do you have these clothes, you certainly don't fit into this" I motioned to the dress and shirt.

"Oh I have a lot of different sizes! I have much more. Do you want more?" She was a little too hyper too.

"No no thanks" I held my hands up in defense. I know stupid defense from clothes.

"It's new so you they don't stink as much." She had a wide smile.

"Alice, I think you are starting to scare her" Rosalie giggled.

"I'm sure it doesn't stink, but I have to go back to my cousin." I said trying to get out of here.

"Why are here with her?" Blondie asked seriously. Some one has mood swings.

"She my cousin I'm suppose to be there for her"

"When she's pregnant? When you can't have kids? When she took your love away?" She raised her perfected eyebrows.

"Yeah, like I said I have to be there for her. She's family." I replied and began to walk out.

"If I was you I wouldn't be there for someone who betrayed me" I heard her say.

Her last word rang in my ears. Some who betrayed me? Did Emily betray me?

I walked into the room were Emily was at. Carlisle and Emily were just talking.

"Leah how are you? Are you okay? You just ran out" She asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a little incident." I answer backed. She was there for me that was why I was there for her. _I think_.

"Oh that's good." She seemed like she was waiting to say something about her baby.

"So how far are you?" I asked.

"I'm burly starting my second trimester. So I still a long way to go." She beamed she looked like the happiest person in the world. "I like the shirt Leah, where'd you get it?"

"From a big closet" I muttered. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and then turned to Carlisle and thanked him.

"My pleasure" He smiled. "My family is leaving soon but I will stay to look out for you if you want, unless you want to go to a doctor in a hospital, the baby is normal so there so exposure problem"

"I would love to come to you, you are just great."

"Thank you very much"

We started to walk downstairs to the living room were all the Cullen's were and so was Jacob.

He looked scared and confused.

He didn't look like the happy Jake.

He was deep in thought not even noticing our entrance to the room.

I walked over and nudged him on his shoulder.

He shook his head getting rid of his thought, and then looked at me.

"Jake can we drop off Emily?" I asked. I felt like I was asking a stranger for a ride.

"Yeah okay" I started to walk out while Jake and Emily were saying good bye to the bloodsuckers.

"It was nice seeing you again Emily.." I heard Bella.

"See you later princess" That was Jacob and I'm sure he was Telling Renesmee. I wonder what the surprise was.

"You should come back Leah" I was taken back and turned around to see Alice smiling.

"Yeah I'm always busy so there no time sorry" I lied.

"Don't worry I'll tell Jake to give you a day off. Take care of the dress If you want more call me" She did the phone with her hand.

"Sure.. Bye!" I waved. Jake looked at me like I had done something over the top.

And then raised his eyebrows.

"I'm turning nice" I smiled.

His hand came up and he stroked my cheek gently.

He smiled but it wasn't the goofy bright smile. This smile was detached. Maybe it was the way his eyes looked saddened.

I felt like asking him what was wrong, but if he wanted to tell me he would.

I suppose he didn't want to.

We got into the car and drove of to La Push.

"How was it Emily?" Jake asked probably to dispose of the silence.

"It was breathtaking; it's the best feeling in the world"

"I bet it is" He mumbled. "Do you know whether it a boy or girl?"

"I didn't want to know I want it to be a surprise." she smiled.

No more questions were asked.I'm glad they stopped; I suppose they didn't notice that an infertile girl was in the car.

Minutes later we arrived to Emily's house and she got of. "Thank you! And please don't tell anything to Sam about me going to the Cullen's, I'll prefer t tell him in the right time"

"No problem Em" I said.

She walked inside her house and we left.

We started to drive off.

"I like the shirt" he commented.

"Yeah Alice gave it to me" I said.

His eyes didn't come off the road.

"I would have never thought that you would keep it cool with a leech"

"Same here" I muttered copying rough way of saying it.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so close to them" he said in a strained voice with slight fear.

That caught me of guard but I didn't bother answering. Why didn't he want me to get close to them?

Oh right they are leaving like in a week.

The rest of the drive was quiet.

He pulled up in the driveway and I waited until the car came to a halt to get of.

"Bye" I said as I go out the car. I heard a whisper say bye in response.

This time I didn't feel him or hear his footsteps behind me

As I got to the door I looked back to see his car heading off on the road.

I hated this. I hated that I was losing him right in front of my eyes.

_It hurts to say goodbye to the person you almost gave your life to. Knowing that life won't be the same without them. But it's better to give up the feeling. Rather than to know you're the only one fighting_.


	12. Did I Have to Ask?

**a/n: I am freaking sorry for not updating in _forever_? It all started when the freaking laptop charger burned and I didn't have a freaking computer! and i still don't have a damn charger. I had to borrow one. and i thank them so much! and adding to that i had a huge writer's block! Even worse I had final these last weeks and I still have more! ughh. But those are just excuse.s So i am sorry. Adding to that I'm sort of losing the story. Because i can't write without feeling the story. Is that weird? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**I appreciate all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

I haven't talked to him in two days.

I don't know what's wrong. Is he mad? Was it something I did or said?

What was Nessie's big surprise? After he came from the cabin with Nessie, he seemed so distant.

He wasn't himself.

So many questions and no answers.

So when he called this today, it surprised me.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. Of course I had to answer the phone. No one was ever home anymore.

"Hi Lee, it's me Jake." He answered.

"Yes I could tell, it's not rocket science or anything but I do have this thing called caller ID."

"But I bet you're too lazy to read who is calling." Sometimes he knew me too well.

"True that" I shrugged. I felt stupid; who the heck was I shrugging at if I was talking on the phone?

"Sorry I haven't been around but I've been busy, I have wanted to go and visit you..." he started to explain.

"You don't have to explain," I cut him off. "I'm not your pimp or anything, wanting to know where you are twenty-four seven."

I heard him laugh, "Okay so I called to ask you if you wanted to go the beach today."

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"How about at eight?"

"Isn't that a little too late to go to the beach?" Was he planning for us to drown in the freaking water?

"Maybe." He said bluntly.

"But at that time no one is going to be there." If he was in front of me I would look at him like he was crazy or something. Shit maybe he was. You never know what can happen in two days.

"That's the point" he laughed. Suddenly he stopped and became silent. And out of the no where he said, "I miss you"

It caught me of guard. What was wrong? Something was off with him. But I couldn't pint point to what it was. "I miss you too Jake, but at least were seeing each other today right?"

"Yeah, so ill pick you up at eight"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

Something was different with Jacob he wasn't the same Jake that always had a grin on his face.

He changed I don't know what it was but he did.

I went to my room to get ready, jake would be here in two hours or so.

* * *

It has been an hour and I still don't know what to wear, I feel like a freaking stupid girl.

I lay down on my bed irritated, and then my eyes land on something.

The dress. The simple perfect for going to the beach dress.

Was I that desperate just to get his attention again? I guess I was. I walked over to the dress and then grabbed a bikini form my drawers, and walked into the bathroom to change.

It fit great.

I walk downstairs to find myself alone at the house. I think it's going to become a tradition. Seth was probably at someone's house and mom with Charlie like always.

Was I the only low-life in this fambam?

Who cares at least I'm not invading some one else's food or even trying to get at some man. I didn't want to think of this. Somehow it felt like betrayal to dad.

I shook the thought out of my mind. I sat down and turned on the TV putting on some SpongeBob.

Perfect it made time fly fast. Before you know it Jake came right before the clock turned eight.

His tall tan structured greeted me at the door. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other.

There was no time for hey or anything because he grabbed me-his arms wrapped around my waist and kissed me.

I wasn't going to ignore the kiss so I kissed him back.

After some seconds he buried his face in my neck.

When he stepped back I just stared at him like he was crazy. "What was that?"

"Hormones?"

I rolled my eyes but had a smile and muttered. "Boys."

"Hey you kissed back " he said defensively.

"But you're the one that attacked me first" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just shrugged saying that I won. I just smiled in triumph.

"Do you want to bring anything from the house?" I asked, I wanted to get going.

"I got it covered" he grinned.

"That's a first, you prepared." I raised my eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm always prepared" he smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that," I said as I walked by him on my way to the car.

Before I could get the car door there he was opening it for me and I got in.

"Leah you're going to have to slow down for me, or I'm not going to be able to be a gentleman" He shook his head.

"I don't think that's possible, you're the opposite of a gentleman." I pointed out. "You're a dog literally"

"That hurts my feelings" he faked and placed his hand on his chest.

"You don't have feelings" I started off, "You could pass for a vampire if you didn't change into a damn wolf."

"Look whose talking." he argued

"The queen of England. So get your sorry ass in and lets get going." I suggested.

"Someone has an attitude." He looked away while he said it.

"..and you love it" It was so easy to be around with him.

He just smiled. I was glad I was sitting down I didn't know how a smile could knock you down.

He got in the car and we headed off to the beach. It took like 7 minutes.

"Why didn't we just run over here?" I asked as we got off the car.

"Then I wouldn't be able to bring treats" he said while heading to the trunk. "Mind helping me over here?"

I walked over and grabbed the blanket and Jake the basket. Yeah I know right, a basket? It reminded me of little red riding hood.

I started laughing after I imagined Jake with a red coat and his basket skipping down the forest. Oh and then the wolf! My stomach started hurting after I thought that maybe Jacob was the wolf who happened to steal red riding hood's basket.

By the time I stopped laughing Jake looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Did I miss something?" he asked clearly feeling left out of my personal thoughts.

"No you didn't" I smiled and then started walking "Lead the way Mr. Gentle man."

He started leading the way but still eyed me carefully. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Did you happen to jack little red riding hood's basket?"

"Huh?" I got a kick out of this. He was so lost.

I looked down at the basket giving him a hint.

"Oh I get it Lee, you have a big imagination." He petted my head and I swatted his hand.

"I'm not a dog Jake!" I said without thinking much about it.

"Yes you are"

" Back to the dog conversation so soon?" I complained.

We stopped in the sand close to the shore and Jacob laid the blanket.

"I'll let you slide this time" he said.

I lay down on the blanket and stared at the stars. Finally a clear night. I felt Jake lay down next to me slowly slipping his hand into mines.

"The stars are beautiful" I heard him whisper.

"Yea they are"

Jake moved next to me and held me tight against his chest.

I didn't protest and laid my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"DO you think they were made or they just happened?"

"They just happened. Like everything else in this universe I guess it's destiny."I answered and then I found myself counting the stars,

"I think they were made. You kniw to give us hope, its like they were made to remind us that dreams come true. I just want to reach out for them"

"'Don't keep reaching for the stars because you'll just look like an idiot stretching that way for no reason.'" I commented and he laughed.

"So pessimists aren't you."

I looked over at him and he's looking back at me with love in his eyes, and I smile. "That's who I am."

"I hate that he made you feel this way." I didn't have to ask I knew what he was talking about. But then all of a sudden he looked away. From the view I got I thought I saw guilt.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Nothing." He mumbled.

I just stared at him, what was he hiding?

"What do you want to do first eat or swim?" He changed the subject, and I for once I didn't mind.

I was hungry but it would probably be better to go for a swim. "Swimming"

But before I could get up Jake gives me a small kiss I guess he knew that I knew something was wrong.

"I've missed you." he said while he placed his hand high on my thigh.

"Do you miss me or my legs?" I even joked when I felt the world was crushing me.

He smiled "Both."

His hand traveled a little more up my thigh and under dress.

His eyes bored into mine and I bit my lip from all the intensity.

He leaned in connecting our lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss no this kiss was rough it was pure desire and lust. We fell to the ground making the kiss deeper.

I wrapped my legs around his waist making my dress rise above my hips.

He pressed against me, and I felt his hand against every inch of my skin.

He finally parted away a little.

"Sorry Lee I got a little carried away" he said breathless.

"A little?" I smirked.

He just smiles.

"Come on lets get in the water" I said as I got up pulling him with me.

"Sounds good"

I pulled the dress over my head and then placed it on the sand.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"You already said that Jake."

"I'm just stating the obvious"

I ignored that and walked into the water stopping at waist deep.. It felt good against my warm skin.

All of a sudden I felt Jacob tackle me form under the water making me slipping underwater. As soon as I recovered I jumped on him.

After that it was just tackling, almost drowning, and choking from the water.

"Damn Leah you really want to kill me." He joked.

"Well payback is a bitch; you shouldn't have thrown me in the water."

"It's not my fault; you were asking for it when you look so sexy right there, I had to attack you I couldn't help myself."

He put his hand around me and held me tight. I slipped my arms around his neck.

…and we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

We slowly made our way out of the water and fell into the sand.

That killed it. We missed the sheet my inches and now I was wet with sand all over my back.

However that didn't stop us. I felt Jake all over, and I couldn't help myself either, slowly bring his shorts down. And I'm sure he lost himself because I felt his hands removing my bikini top.

I slowly came back to reality as the waves got stronger and made more noise.

I push against Jake's chest and he lifted himself with one hand so we could see me.

"Jake we can't do this in the sand, it's sort of nasty"

"Isn't sex in the beach romantic?"

"Yeah, uhh it's not when you have sand all over" I emphasized.

"I swear Leah, I think you tease me too much" He pulled his shorts up.

"It's what I do best."

"Its cruel." He frowned.

I chuckled as I put the top on and the then dress. "Life is cruel so lets eat."

"I just made sandwiches"

"Are they going too kill me?"

"No" he smiled.

"Good" He handed me a sandwich and I started munching away.

We stayed quiet.

"Jake can I ask you something?" Something I wanted to get out of my head.

"Go ahead" He was eyeing me suspiciously.

"What did Nessie tell you the other day?"

That took him by surprise and different emotions were crossing his eyes. And I didn't know what to expect.

"Something's wrong. You're not the same chipper Jake. I mean you are but something's off ever since that day you went to the cabin, things just got worse."

"I..I.." He stuttered

"Your killing me here Jake, just spill it out" I had zero patience and I needed to know what was wrong.

"I'm going to Alaska with Nessie, just for a while" He whispered. "They're leaving in three days"

Why couldn't i juts keep my mouth shut? I didn't say anything and turned to look at the waves crashing down.

I've been preparing for this moment, right?

So when he said those words, why did my broken heart shatter?

"Why?" It sounded like I was pleading. I was such a fucking weak girl.

"She asked if I could go with her" he whispered shamefully. "I'm coming back though, because I want to be with you"

"What are you going to do when she asks you to leave me?" I challenged.

"By that time I'll break the imprint." He said with so much emotion, I wanted to believe him.

"No you won't Jake! You can't break the imprint! It is impossible! Why would you want to break the imprint, if you can't even fuckin' live without her!?"

"I will Leah, because I fucking love _you_!"

"You know what Jake maybe this isn't love, maybe we were just desperate" I stood up and ran toward the woods instantly phasing shredding dress and maybe even my life.

I ran knowing that it wasn't for desperation, because in the beginning we wanted each other for who we were and I still wanted him.

_The **stars** are the street lights of eternity._

_Time will make you forget me  
but time will make me  
love you more than before._

* * *

**Please don't kill me.  
**


	13. Does anything ever get better?

_**I suck at updating :(**_

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is the next day after last chapter.  
**_

**

* * *

**

The words kept creeping up into my thought.

"I'm leaving." I could faintly hear_ him _say it.

And it would hurt when I remember _who_ he was going to go with.

Everything was repeating again.

This was stupid shit. What the fuck? Why did I fucking get with him in the beginning? No duh he was going to freaking leave me. Yeah I guess I'm that stupid! The sign was right in front of my face! In big letters: **HE Will LEAVE YOU FOR HIS IMPRINT!** That's not all, since that didn't get to my head people warned me that he'll leave me. But no I'm so damn stubborn. Even big headed Sam told me off. That asshole.

This was such a bad way to start the day. Yes because I just woke up.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Last night I came straight to my room and fell asleep as soon as I laid on my bed. Thankfully.

Same reason I still had my clothes from yesterday given that I did not feel like changing _and_ my legs could burly carry me to the bed.

I decided to get off the bed; I needed some water maybe some fucking tequila! That will make me feel so much better.

Dragging myself down the stairs, I stopped once I got to the living room. There was a big giant person taking over the living room. I look around and made sure I was at my house.

I was. However this made me even more confused.

What was Jacob doing here, lying in the couch, in the living room, of _my_ house?

I sighed, could this day get any worse? It probably would since I just jinxed myself!

I just ignored everything and went inside in the kitchen. I tried to forget that he was in the next room.

Somehow it didn't feel real :Him leaving in three days, wait scratch that, _two_ days.

I get a cup and serve myself some water.

I suddenly feel his heat in the kitchen not even the cold water could block it. So I know he is here, in the kitchen.

Guess I did a pretty good job at trying to forgot, because I didn't hear him come in. That is saying something. You know wolf's power.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. My back is facing him, and I am glad.

"I came here to talk to you last night but you fell asleep pretty fast," he responded. So he was here all night?

"There's nothing to talk about you shouldn't have wasted your time." I said calmly before sipping the water. "Who let you stay?"

"Seth said I could stay...Just hear me out, please." He's tired I could tell by his voice. Probably didn't get enough sleep in that couch. That tiny, tiny, couch.

I ignore him, turning around and passing him to wash the cup.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he all of a sudden asks and sounding a little pissed... So he's pissed because I'm ignoring him?

That sets me off. I set the cup down on the sink and turn to face him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why am I doing this to _you_? You know what fuck you! You're the one doing the bullshit to me!" I got a little paranoid.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jake defended himself. "I just meant that you don't let me explain myself."

"There's nothing to explain you're leaving," I said it very obvious, "end of story."

"I'm coming back; shit okay I'm coming back to _you_." He is going to have to try better than that to get it inside my head. Maybe he should repeat this millions of times.

Like in the beginning when he kept saying that he didn't like Renesmee romantically, and this and that. Pure shenanigans. But it eventually got to my head…and look were I'm at _now. _A little heart broken. Like always.

"Mmhmm sure what ever you say." I said sarcastically. "Because you're so Mr. Incredible that you'll leave your perfect life that is ahead of you."

"You make this freaking hard. I'm trying to break the stupid imprint shit for you but you're impossible Leah" He was worked up.

I don't know if it's the way he says my name or the meaning of the words, but I get goose bump; yeah those stupid annoying bumps all over your arms that are tingly. I hate them.

"Well if it's hard, just stop trying." I advised. Our voices where a little higher than average.

"What if I don't want to stop trying?" he challenged.

"Start practicing!" I suggested, "You know how they say practice makes perfect."

"I don't want to stop trying," He whispers.

And in less than a second he's right in front of me leaning down.

"I don't want to stop trying" he whispers again but this time a little closer to my lips.

He moves forwards putting me against the wall and his chest, caging me with his arms. He finally leans downs connecting our lips.

He tried to kiss me trying everything to get a response from me. But I just stood there trying with all my force to not kiss him back. Even though my body had tingles all over when his lips were on mine.

"Please Leah." He pleaded.

"I can't, Sorry" I apologized "this is me being nice"

He supports himself with his arms on the wall. He closes his eyes with creases between his eyebrows. His lips started to travel my jaw and neck.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered in my ear.

"That's hard to believe." I muttered it was hard to get out; I was out of this world at this moment.

"I'll prove it to you." Once again, he kissed me but this was different it was…. it was making me _want_ to believe him.

"No, I can't Jake" I took a big breath trying to get this out "I can't go through this _again._"

"But the Sam bullshit is different from this situation! I already imprinted and Sam left you because he imprinted on someone so he had to leave get it?" he rhetorically asked, "You said you were giving me a chance to prove to you that I could break the pull , I'm still fighting"

I flinch at the mention of Sam leaving. I was over it but it's hard to forget your first everything.

"But don't _you_ get it?" I asked back "This thing right here, you leaving with her is enough to prove to me that you can't fight it and win."

"It's not all about winning. Who cares then if I can't break the imprint! We could still stay like this. I'm still with you but I have an imprint."

"No that doesn't work. She has you wrapped around her little finger! Making you go with her to Alaska! She'll make you do whatever she wants."

"Yeah well then why am I here with you?" he asked, "Why am I here trying to win your heart and not hers?"

He left me speechless "It just doesn't work that way."

"Lee, why do you have to be so stubborn, just admit that this could work out!"

"I can't!" I walked from the kitchen to the front door and opened it but avoided any eye contact. "Could you leave? Please"

"I won't give up on you." He muttered as he walked by.

I close the door and leaned against it.

It takes me a minute to compose myself and I just walk back upstairs.

Wondering if I could fall asleep for about two days.

;

;

_" I can't talk to you anymore, it's not that I am mad at you, it's just that when I talk to you I realize how much I love you and when I realize how much I love you, I realize I can't have you and that makes me love you even more. "_

* * *

**Still not the end of it.**


	14. Goodbyes

**I think now is the time to go back and remember what this story is about.**

**And for that I apologize: P. but I blame it on my hectic school and life! Ugh you people are awesome! )**

**&&Sorry Nella-Rosmarino for not updating sooner.**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. I hate all these fuckin' knock. I'm going to tell Seth do put a doorbell on so everyone in the house can hear it and I won't have to answer the door.

I just hated this, I was comfortably lying on the on the couch and I really did not feel like standing up. But I had to because whoever was out there wouldn't stop knocking. By now wouldn't they get the message that no one is home? Well at least I wanted them to think that.

My life sucks.

I stood up and opened the door when the knocker was about to knock again, _for the millionth time._

I just stood there, a look on my face that I'm sure that he got the memo that I did not want to talk to anyone especially _him_. Because it was Jacob.

Jacob. _Freaking_. Black.

"It's pack business," he stated. I guess he was waiting for my approval to come in or go on.

I roll my eyes out of annoyance and stepped aside so he could go in.

My body give off a shiver along my spine as I felt the heat of his body when he passed by.

I shut the door and seat on the couch.

"So what about the pack?" I ask trying to this over with.

"Can we wait until the rest of the pack is here; Seth went to go get 'em." He said causally.

"Had to be Seth," I muttered. Seth would do anything for his idol, "Send someone up when they are all here, I'm going to my room"

I heard him say okay sounding a little bummed but I didn't care I just couldn't be alone with him right at the moment.

Ignoring a stupid feeling in my stomach I walked upstairs and chilled in my room doing nothing.

Minutes later I hear light knock on my bedroom door. Was I supposed to make Seth install a doorbell in my bedroom door too?

"Come in." They all better be here or I will kick there asses for interrupting my TV time! Especially when I'm not in a very good mood.

"Everyone better be..." I ask-annoyed- as whoever (better be non-Jake) opens the door. But like always I never get I want. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You." he whispered. Ignoring what he said, I sat up from my bed and then stood up.

"Didn't I tell you to tell _someone else_ to come and get me?" I was getting pissed.

"Yeah but they're still not here" Jacob replied leaning against the door.

"Then why are you here?"He looks around a few second before answering and my tapping foot was a good sign that I was getting impatient.

"Yesterday things didn't go so well." he started off.

"And you think that today they are?" I cut in. I did not want to have one of these conversations again.

"A guy could hope." he took some steps forward, I took steps back.

"Then you're going to be disappointed." and he was in for a big disappointment.

"I prepared myself" He shrugged.

I hated him right know. There was so much fury in me and here he was all calm and shit.

"I wanted to say sorry." He took another step also meaning less space between us because I couldn't back up more. Blame it on my bed.

"Why are you sorry for going to Alaska with your princess?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm that seemed to push a button.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I didn't have control over that!" His said with his voice going up a notch.

"Yes I've heard it's called an imprint, and it takes all your life away, maybe they should change the name to 'Do whatever you want with me' thing." I said a little fanatical.

"You know it's not like that." A growl builds in his chest.

"Oh don't I, because according to you. The only reason you're going is because she asked you too. To move away from your family and the pack!" I yelled a little confused as of why he didn't look mad anymore quite sad actually.

"From you" he whispered.

Yet again, I ignored what he said. "So you go walk to the sunset with her. Just like you wanted to do with Bella, but this time it's better for you right? Because it's with _her daughter_." I knew I aim low. Guess the bitch was back on service.

He started trembling a little. A second ago he was Nice Jakey so what I said did affect him. "Look who's talking! You're still in love with Sam! That doesn't make you any better. Hypocrite!" he burst.

"Sam? I'm over him!" that was a turn for the conversation. Shouldn't I be glad?

"Then why are you still a fucking bitch?!" he blurted out.

"Fuck you." I said through my tight Jaw. He is such a fucking asshole! Fuck I can't believe that when he calls me a bitch it actually matters and _hurts me_?

He noticed that I flinched when he said bitch. "I'm sorry Lee, I didn't mean that"

"You meant what you said. I don't give a fuck" I said with the bitch attitude. "Just get out of my room."

"Leah I'm sorry" he apologized.

"I don't care, just leave okay and hope you live a happily ever after with that half freaking leech!"

"A happily ever after with Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah with _her_." I sneered.

"What does that mean?" He had a confused look on his face and matched his voice.

"It means you're going to be her butler for the rest of your life, which is _forever_." I thought he was a little smarter.

"No, what does that mean between me and you?" he asked with a crease between his eyebrows.

"There is no me and you." I replied bitterly.

"So it's over" he raised his voice, "just like that!?"

"Guess it is."

"But I'm coming back Leah!" He pleaded. I didn't understand this conversation he called me a bitch talking about how I still haven't forgotten about stupid Sam and now he wants me to watch in the sidelines the love of him and his imprint? Asshole.

"Doesn't matter, it's over remember?" I simply stated.

"I thought you were different." He accused through his teeth.

"Different in what way?" I asked a little paranoid.

"We went through the same thing, so I trusted you" he sighed. "I thought you wouldn't hurt me because you already know how it feels."

"You're not the only one that feels that way; you think I don't feel like that?" I asked and I was pissed.

"Why would you feel like that!? You just broke up with me!"

"I just broke up with you because you're leaving!"

We heard the downstairs door opening and the packs voices.

His fists balled up and I felt his eyes go right through me.

"And I _was_ going to come back." he empathized the past tense before walking out of the room.

I looked down at the floor. Fuck I did it this time.

After taking a few breaths, I walked downstairs.

Wait, what the heck was he doing here, isn't he suppose to go like tomorrow. Shouldn't he be getting ready for his trip?

Ugh whatever.

------------------

Receiving some nods and heys' from the pack I sit the sofa and turn on the TV.

"Leah, turn it off. Jake is about to speak." Seth told me. Yeah my little brother just ordered me to do something. What has this world become!

I respond by giving a glare but then Jake tells me to turn it off. He's in Alpha mode_. _I turn off the TV.

The rest of the pack is looking between me and Jake; because he never orders me except if it's important.

Embry gives a Quil a confused look and Quil just shrugs. They don't know exactly what's going on but they know it nothing good by the look on their faces.

Jacob takes a seat in the chair that faces all of us. He clears his throat and begins.

"I called this meeting to announce that I'm leaving to Alaska with the Cullen's" He announced with his eyes on the floor the whole time.

"What?" the whole pack asked with shock.

"No Jake you can't do that! Why?" Seth pleaded. Sucks for Seth his idol is leaving.

"That's not cool dude!" Quil commented.

"When? Are you coming back?" Embry asked clearly shocked that he might not see his best friend again.

"I'm going because Nessie's my imprint" He answered looking at Seth, and then turned to Embry "Leaving tomorrow. Don't think I'm coming back"

"Tomorrow!?" Seth yelped "Not coming back? Why?!"

"I _was _gonna come back Seth, but something happened" he looked over at me as he said the last part.

When his eyes focused on me and I got caught up for a moment before looking away.

"Oh shit" Someone gasped. It was Embry.

"What's gonna happened with you two." He asked looking at us suspiciously.

"It already happened" I retorted with annoyance in my voice.

"So It's over?" Quil asked getting what we meant.

I'm looking at Quil a little weird-ed out because he looked sad but when Jake and I announced that we were a thing he flipped.

Jake just nodded. I could feel the Embry and Quils' eyes upon me now, while I saw Seth giving a death glare at Jacob. It made me proud of my brother but annoyed at the same time because he was going to take it too far. Like most of the time.

"What the Fuck Jake! I told you not to fucking hurt her" Seth made his way trembling with anger to confront Jacob.

"She's the one that ended it okay Fuck!" he stood up, his figure started blurring but he managed to calm himself down. "But I didn't call this meeting to talk over this okay."

He used his Alpha voice "So since I'm leaving it's up to you guys if you want to join Sam's pack again or stay with Leah as Alpha"

"Me Alpha?" I choked out before giving my original snort.

"Since you're the second in command, you're going to be in charge of the pack, if you guys decide to keep this pack." Mr. Alpha informed his pack.

"I think we should just stay in this pack?" Quil said. Ughh I wasn't sure if I wanted to be an Alpha. I mean come on it sounds lame. Wait but I do get to other them around.

"I agree but nothing goes on anymore. If we phase we only phase for fun. So it's good because it more peaceful because Sam's pack is _way _too big" Embry added making it clear his decision.

"I know but if some were to happen, you're in charge," he stated towards me. "It all up to you if you want to take care of this pack and keep it"

"Anything better than being the mind of Sam"

"And we thought you were over Sam" Quil chuckled.

From the peripheral vision I could see Jacob's body tense and his hands turn into fist.

"Asshole" I muttered to Quil. "And I am over him he's an ass."

"So you're the Alpha now," he turned to me, "and if you guys don't mind I need to speak to Leah alone about some pack stuff."

NO! Fuck I do not want to be here alone with him.

Everyone just nods and walks out leaving just me and him here alone.

Did I say this already?

I don't thinks so: My life sucks

He is leaving me orders to take care of his pack. Shitty much? Am I right or am I right?

"There's council meeting every end of the month that you're going to have to attend."

"What!?What are they about?"

"Just you telling the Elders about what is going on in the area; you meet up in Quil senior's house"

"Oh No! Jake is this that thing you always use to complain about!"

He nods. "Sorry it's that or join Sam Pack."

I groan. "Okay at least I don't get to see his ugly face"

Jacob smiles but then looks a little guilty

"What else is there?" I ask suspiciously.

"Sam goes to the meetings too." he says slowly watching for a reaction.

I don't respond I just give Jacob a death glare. But it has no effect on him.

"Is that all you want oh mighty alpha" I finally ask de-intensifying my glare since it was no use with this alpha.

"Yeah I guess it is." it amazed me how we acted as if nothing ever happened between us because this is how it use to be back in the days.

I would get pissed at Jake and he would just stand there like I wasn't about to kill him and he knew it annoyed me. That is happening right now

"Well, there is one thing, if I could ask you for a favor?" he looked like he wasn't sure about asking for something.

"What clean up the leech's house while you guys go on vacation, because that would be so awesome!" I faked a chirpy voice.

He just gave me a look like I was crazy and then it just when to some pity stupid shit and finally he just smiled.

That asshole smiled. "Always know how to put a smile on my face."

Nothing funny happened I didn't do anything to make him smile.

I hated him so much right now! I hated that even when I was pissed at him when we weren't even together; he made my heart go on overdrive. _With his stupid smile._

"I was going to ask if you could look out for my dad." He said sheepishly.

That surprised me, it sounded very Jake-like, caring for his father. "Of course, even if you didn't ask, he was always here for us, when dad. Umm yeah."

I looked away. Dad was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry and thanks I appreciate it" he said sincerely. "I'ma get going, sorry if bothered you."

He stood up and then I stood up to walk him out.

I was prissy a second ago. Gosh this boy has me on a roller coaster.

"You didn't bother me" I lied and I don't know why. I'm telling you maybe it's too many hormones.

So this is where the bad thing came.

He took a step towards me and put his hands around my waist to hug me.

"Thank you" He leaned in.

This was fucking awkward. And the worst part was that I let myself. I, Leah WishIHadAMIddleNameToMakeThisSoundCool Clearwater is letting herself become all lovey dovey to Jacob Freaking Black.

By the way this really wasn't the way you give regular hugs.

No because he buried his face in the crook and I could feel smelling my hair. This would be a little weird if we didn't have a thing going on.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered. Giving me goose bumps and a racing heart. "Even though you hide it I know you still want to be with me Leah, or else your heart wouldn't be pounding like you just ran a mile"

"It doesn't change anything" I whispered in his ear. We were still in our embrace for quite a while.

He finally pulled away but only inches, before leaning down and placing his lips against mine.

Who was I to stop him...?

He put me against the wall and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was such a passionate kiss with so much need. I was floating on a cloud. As if my hormone weren't already crazy.

His lips traveled my neck when he got to my ear he whispered "I knew you still wanted me."

"Yeah" I breathed before I kneed him in his groin.

He bended over in pain. "Shit, why'd you do that?"

* * *

**Next morning:**

I stirred in my bed; that stupid clicky noise wouldn't stop!

I sat up looking around for that stupid noise that would not let me go to sleep. It was my window. My window was clicking. Fuck I was too tired.

Someone was throwing rocks at my window. Brought so many unwanted memories. Stupid Sam.

I look over at the clock next to my bed- its four in the morning.

I get up from my bed and open my window I could burly see a figure because of the fog and the usual La Push darkness. The figure goes through the window and into the my room

Come on I was half asleep, don't blame me for letting a stranger through my window.

But before I could talk shit- lips are on mine. And I know who it is.

Remember I'm half asleep it's not my fault we are making our way to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Leah. I'm sorry. Just know that I love you and nothing is going to change that" Jacob said. He was on top of me supporting his weight on his elbows.

When he's done talking he places his lip on mine again and I wrapped my arms around his neck while his are roaming my body while mines are entangles in his short hair.

"Leah you might as well sleep naked" he parted away, but only like a millimeter.

"Huh" I say a still a little distracted from the make-out.

"You're just wearing an oversize shirt with nothing underneath." I could see a smirked on his face.

"Sorry But I was busy a little earlier forgot to put my stuff back on." I played him.

His only response was growl and next thing I didn't have a shirt.

"Someone is a little desperate." I joked.

"No I just want you." he whispered but before we start kissing again I push on his chest realizing something.

"Wait, are you just trying to get laid before you leave?" I asked accusingly starting to push him of me.

"No Leah, I didn't even come for this but- your just- I just can't resist you." he put me on my back again his arms each side of me.

"Then why did you come?" I asked still a little suspicious.

"I wanted to see you and say bye, wanted to get on good terms. I don't know I just want to be here with you." he stroked my cheek.

"Then why are you leaving? That's what I don't get Jake you keep saying that you want to be with me and here you are, but you're _still _leaving. I don't get it!" I argued back sitting up all the way.

"I-" he sat up in the edge of the bed burying his face in his hand. "It's still there Leah, that fucking pull from the imprint shit, it's weird though" He turned to face me.

"I feel like I need to protect her, and I was fine with her living right here in Forks it close by, but Alaska. The stupid pull kicked in and...

It just fucks up my mind. But you're all I want and I want you to have all of me no imprint no nothing just you and me. I don't know what it is but I have to go with Nessie in order to have you and me."

I give him a confused look he isn't making sense.

"I feel it in my gut, I'm going to go with Nessie and then I'm going to miss you so much I have to come back to you. I think it'll work." by this time his eyes shut close with his eyebrows pulled together.

"That doesn't sound like it will work Jake. But whatever Jake, go with her. Anyways why are here aren't you suppose to be leaving today?" Am I going to see him anytime soon, or ever?

"Yes but I had to come and see you before I leave." He said I could see his eyes in the darkness looking deep inside me

"I don't matter anymore okay. Just live happy with her." I whispered the last part looking down at the bed sheet.

"You don't know what you're saying" His hand lifted my chin to face him. "You matter so much to me. And I'm coming back for you. Are you willing to wait for me?" he asked as his hands cupped my face.

"You'll have your answer when you come back." I replied.

* * *

_But if you wanna leave, you can. I'll remember you though, just like I remember everyone that leaves. - Lilo & Stitch_

* * *

**Longest chapter so far! Finally got this baby out. But updating might be a problem even though I have this story planned out except for the very end :P.**


End file.
